


New Dawn

by Kay_Drew



Series: Dawn Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s01e04 The Poisoned Chalice, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Knights - Freeform, Multi, round table
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Drew/pseuds/Kay_Drew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if 'The Poisoned Chalice' happened differently. Follow us as we explore Love, loss, adventure, and unexpected jealous? It's written by Numb3rsfan (who isn't on here) and me. Please, R and R! It makes us writers happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Average Morning

He was in the main area of Gaius's quarters. Only one candle lit the room and the fire was dying in the fireplace. A small group of people surrounded a bed, if one calls two women and an elderly man a group. The man looked grim as he peered down at the person in the bed. The women cried. "He's dead," whispered the white-haired man. "I'm sorry."

Merlin woke on his side with his knees drawn up to his chest. His heart was beating frantically beneath his breast and his breath burst from his lips in short gasps. Merlin felt like he had just run all night instead of sleeping. He kept his eyes closed tightly as he willed his heart and breaths to slow down a little.

"Merlin," Gaius called out to him from the lower level. "It's time to get up and come down for breakfast."

"I am up," Merlin replied as he rolled over onto his back and stared at his room's ceiling. "I'll be down in a minute."

The young warlock didn't get out of his bed right away. He lay there, continuing to stare up at the ceiling as he tried to work out why he woke the way he had. Merlin knew he had been dreaming, but what it was about, he hadn't a clue. He remembered there had been screaming and a dreadful feel to the dream however, that was it.

"Merlin," Gaius called again.

"Coming," Merlin said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and standing. Grabbing his work clothes, he hastily dressed. Tying his neckerchief around his neck, he headed to the door.

"Aren't you going to eat," Gaius asked as Merlin reached for the doorknob.

"I'm late. I'll grab a bite later," Merlin said as he hurried out of the room and down the hall. It was packed. He couldn't get through the main areas of the castle. There was too much going on in preparation for the peace treaty celebration, thus the young warlock had to cut through the kitchen, where he got Arthur's breakfast, and go out through the kitchen exit.

As he raced through the streets to get around the side of the massive building as well as back into the castle, he passed a caged girl. He stopped and threw her a chicken leg. Then, glancing around he held his hand up to the lock. With eyes flashing gold, it opened. "Psst…go to the Southern cellar. I'll see you there later," he whispered. He glanced behind him and saw the young girl run off.

Before he was caught, Merlin entered the white castle. Climbing the stairs two at a time, Merlin finally reached Arthur's room. The young warlock was panting and huffing as he sat the platter down. "Breakfast," he proclaimed. Grabbing the two goblets, he filled them both. One of them he picked up and down the cool liquid. "AH…much better."

Arthur yawned and sat up in his bed. The sun was streaming in to the room, lighting up the place with its warmish glow. Wait a minute...something was missing.

Blinking, Arthur rubbed the sleepers out of his eyes as his mind tried to work out what was missing. Then it hit him. His room was completely silent; devoid of that annoying banter he had grown to love/hate.

Merlin wasn't there, and if Merlin wasn't there that meant two things. One, he would have to get dressed himself and two his breakfast wouldn't be waiting for him.

Grumbling he got up out of his bed and trudged over to his cupboard, opening the door and taking a look at all of his different shirts.

Not really caring he reached in and took out a white shirt followed by his dark black jacket. Arthur slipped in to the cool shirt with ease before slipping in to the equally cool jacket. Next; some pants. Looking down underneath the shirts he grabbed the first folded set of pants he saw and quickly put them on, followed by his black belt and set of keys which he looped in to the belt.

Grabbing his unpolished pair of boots he meandered back over to his bed and sat down on it before putting his boots on. Now that he was dressed he was ready for breakfast but there was still no Merlin.

Rolling his eyes Arthur then proceeded to comb his hair. Once that was done he stood up and went to his bedroom window. He glanced down in to the courtyard below; hands clasped behind his back.

Arthur had only been standing in that position for three minutes when his bedroom door opened to admit a sweaty and slightly red faced man servant who was carrying a tray of food.

"Thank. God, Merlin, I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten me entirely. I don't eat thin air you know." Arthur said in a tone of voice that would let the man servant know of his displeasure.

"Now, why would I do that? I could never forget you. No one could! You're memorable," remarked the warlock. Merlin wiped his brow before going over to the bed. Straightening the sheets, he tucked them in. Shaking out the blanket, he smoothed it over the covers. Finally, plumping the pillows he was done with making the bed. Merlin hoped it all was this easy today.

"Have you seen it out there, Arthur? It's madness! People are running here and there. There are banners and garland and flowers everywhere! Flowers! People are carrying pots and platters. You can't move an inch without bumping into something or knocking someone over," Merlin explained. "I had to swim my way through the crowds to get down to the kitchen and then go outside and around the whole castle to get here. It's utterly insane! I'll be glad when this is all over."

Walking over to the platter the Prince selected a plump red grape, popping it in to his mouth; relishing the explosion of flavor as it hit his taste buds.

"Believe me Merlin," Arthur said in between chews, "I don't like the flowers either but father wanted them so..."  
He swallowed the grape before taking a swig of the water that was in untouched goblet.

"I think he went a little overboard. I get a headache wandering the halls. It's like all the bottles in a perfume shop were broken to release the scents on the castle. I saw a lady faint from a batch of a thousand lilies. I am not joking either. It's dreadful. I feel sorry for the King of Mercia. Idiot think hell want to visit again after smelling this place," Merlin ranted.

Merlin frowned. "You're dressed. But, sire, you needed a good bath and a hair washing and anointing before dressing in your costume…I mean outfit for the night. Why does the King of Mercia want you anointed before the feast," he asked.

"Yes I am dressed. I know it must be a shock for you to know that I have known how dress myself since I was two." Arthur mumbled, rolling his eyes as he put the goblet back down on to the table. Smoothly he then pulled out his favorite chair and sat down on it. He loved the soft red cushions in the back of the chair; it was almost as comfortable as being in bed!

"If you know how to dress then why don't you do it more often? It would save me loads of time," he asked. As the shoes were tossed towards him, he ducked. After they made a quiet thud and slid to the ground, Merlin picked them up.

"And...why should I get dressed by myself all the time when I have a perfectly good man servant to help me?" Arthur asks, rolling his eyes a little. He moves behind the screen, stripping out of his jacket and shirt before peeking back around the screen.

"Perfectly good? When did I become perfectly good," Merlin asked. "If you want a perfectly good servant to dress you, why don't you ask George? Then, with him helping you I could get the other things done. Wouldn't you rather me do other stuff."

As Arthur discussed hunting, Merlin threw his head back and groaned none too quietly. "Then why are you bathing now? Honestly, I don't understand that notion. You'll get all sweaty and dirty out on the hunt," the warlock pointed out. He didn't respond to whether or not he had forgotten – Merlin had.

The young man went over to the closet. He pulled out the red velvet jacket, black shirt, and another pair of black pants. "Shoes off, please. I need to clean them. Might as well do that while you're eating…unless you want me to feed you," the young warlock asked with a smile.

Gracefully he toed off his boots, wordlessly chucking them at his man servant moments later.  
Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin's request. Was he really trying to get out of going to the feast?

Sitting down on a bench, he first sprinkled the insides with lavender smelling powder and then tapped it out. Merlin sniffed inside it. Satisfied, he began to polish them.

"Oh…umm…this evening…what is expected of me? I think Gaius needed me to sort through a bunch of papers and I don't think I'd be much help at the feast…" His voice trailed off because he didn't know how to finish his question. He shrugged a bit and waited for an answer.

"I think Gaius's papers can wait Merlin. Besides, if I have to sit through tonight's seemingly unending boorish display I don't see why you should get out of it. Now," Arthur began as he ripped a green stem off of a fresh red strawberry, "since you seem to be so keen that I bathe, draw me a bath, then you need to polish my boots, make sure my armor is all polished and mended, sharpen my sword, feed and walk my dogs and make sure the stables are all mucked out. Oh and make sure it's all done before the celebrations tonight. Do you want to see what you are going to be wearing?"

"I'm not so sure. You should see them! They are practically reaching the ceiling. It's a teetering pile," Merlin tried to explain. Arthur was not having it though. He sighed as he finished the boot. Grabbing the other, he did the same to it. "Can you wear a different boot until tonight? We need to keep them nice and neat."

Standing up, Arthur had to physically fight to not start laughing as he went to another cupboard, opened it up and withdrew a red jacket with a very pronounced red collar with white trim. The jacket was more of a cloak; a girl's cloak if Arthur had to describe it. Next Arthur reached in and pulled out a green hat with yellowish stripes. On the top of the hat were an arrangement of large red ceremonial feathers as well as a peacock's feather. "Tonight you will be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." Arthur said, showing Merlin the clothes.

Merlin stood. Leaving the room, he grabbed the brass tub and sat it down. "Boots are done, site. Bath is being drawn now. Armor was finished last night actually. All of the cooking and practicing ket me up until a few hours ago," he said. "Why does the stable need cleaned before the banquet? We're not eating there."

"Do I have a choice," Merlin asked as he stood by the bathtub. While the Prince had his back turned, Merlin whispered a spell and filled the tub with warm water. Just as Arthur turned around, he grabbed a bucket and poured the water from that in with the rest of the liquid. "Bath is ready."

Merlin looked at the outfit and then at Arthur. "You have to be kidding me. This must me a joke! The outrage," the warlock raged

"We may not be eating out in the stables Merlin but surely you must remember somewhere in that thick skull of yours that we are going hunting in the morning? Or has that once again slipped from your mind?" Arthur asks.

Walking out from behind the screen Arthur takes another sip of the water in the goblet as he listens to Merlin's reaction about the 'clothes' he has to wear to the evening's celebrations.

"Oh it's no joke Merlin, it's tradition!" Arthur says. He still has the clothes in hand so he more or less playfully slams the clothes in to Merlin's chest before none to gently slapping the young warlock's right shoulder.

"Oh buck up Merlin, it won't be that bad!" Arthur says.


	2. Ploys and Pontifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if 'The Poisoned Chalice' happened differently. Follow us as we explore Love, loss, adventure, and unexpected jealous? It's written by Numb3rsfan and me. Please, R and R! It makes us writers happy.

Uther was striding passed Arthur's room and heard his son's mention of hunting. In his arms was several scrolls. "Oh, no you don't. You haven't the time for hunting today. You've got a speech to memorize for the ceremonies and then, after lunch, you have to go to the dress rehearsal for tonight's festivities. Don't be late." The King handed Merlin the scroll that probably held the note. Then, the King left.

Grinning, Merlin laid the scroll down and stared again at the clothes. "It's a stupid tradition that needs to be changed," he exclaimed. Stepping back, he made an oomph sound. "Then, you wear the hat if you don't think it'll be so bad."

Arthur folded his arms, pursed his lips and wordlessly nodded his head at his Father's words, but when the King left Arthur could hold it in no longer. He started laughing in earnest because Uther had caught the tail end of the conversation between him and his man servant.

Calming down, Arthur shook his head. "I've got my own headgear to wear and trust me, it's far more uncomfortable than that." Arthur gestures to the hat. He then grabs the scroll and unrolls it, staring at the long paragraphs filled with words.

"He can't be serious..." Arthur mutters. When it came to giving speeches that was one of the Prince's least favorite things to do, and now here he was expected to give one that he thought would take at least an hour to get through!

He releases the bottom of the scroll watching it roll itself back up. Placing the scroll back on the table, Arthur moves back behind the screen to finish getting undressed so he could have that bath before the water became unbearably cold.

"If you are so worried about your chores then I suggest you leave now and get them done, Merlin." Arthur says from behind the screen.

Merlin couldn't help but continue to smirk. Maybe today will be a good one. Maybe things will go all right. Maybe there will be peace between the two lands. At the least, Merlin had gotten out of going hunting. That was a victory.

As Arthur started to laugh, Merlin cocked his head. He wrinkled up one side of his nose in confusion. "What's funny," he asked. The warlock didn't think he had heard or said anything amusing.

"Oh, I've seen your headgear! It's nothing like this," Merlin said. He looked at the hat and then flopped it onto Arthur's head. With a gentle shove, he pushed Arthur over to the mirror. Seeing the reflection, Merlin could not help but laugh with hysterics. Pulling the hat off of Arthur's head he glanced at the roll.

Merlin reads over it."I think he is," the warlock replies with a nod. Merlin clears his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, it brings me the absolute pleasure to stand before you all on this merry day of peace and harmony. For far too long our Kingdoms have been at war and we have lost many a brave and valiant men. We have quarreled for decades and have gotten naught a step forward. With war, we have gained nothing but loss and sadness. By signing the peace treaty, this stagnancy shall end. Finally, after thirty years of war and bloodshed, we put our differences behind and unite in alliance!"

Merlin thought the first part of the speech was good. However, he didn't know what the rest of it said. The handwriting of author of the piece had gotten really small. The letters had started to blend into a chicken scratch of a line.

"All right, sire. I'll go clean the stalls. You bathe. When I'm done, I'll clean up the mess and that will be that," Merlin said. He then headed to the stalls as fast as he could. On the way, he grabbed a roll and an apple for Freya. Stuffing it in the pockets of his jacket, Merlin entered the barn.

Deep in an underground cavern that was inside the Isle of the Blessed there stood a young woman with brown hair that glinted in the sunlight...or...at least it would have if there had been any sunlight in the cavern! This lady was a High Priestess of the Old Religion and her name was Nimueh. She was standing before a stone pedestal that held a bowl of water; her gate to the outside world as it were.

It was how she had poisoned Camelot's water supply. She had been so close; so very close to destroying the Pendragon's and Camelot itself but an unforeseen complication had foiled her plan, and that complication was called Merlin.

To the side of the bowl there was a beautiful silver goblet and a flower just beside that.  
Smiling, Nimueh takes a knife and cuts in to the side of her right index finger, watching the blood drip from her finger and in to the water.

Swiftly she begins her spell, all the while stirring the water with her bleeding finger. Finally she grabs the flower and dips that in to the water, stirring once more as she continues the spell. After she finishes, a person appears in the water.

It is Merlin. Nimueh watches with a grim smirk on her face as Arthur slams some ridiculous looking clothing in to Merlin's chest. Slowly the image fades and Nimueh takes out a lone flower petal that was floating in the water.

Smoothly she places the wet petal on the inner wall of the goblet, holding the silver cup in front of her moments later.  
"Merlin...!" she whispers, staring the goblet down as if it were in fact the man servant whom she hated.


	3. Nuns, the Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if 'The Poisoned Chalice' happened differently. Follow us as we explore Love, loss, adventure, and unexpected jealous? It's written by Numb3rsfan and me. Please, R and R! It makes us writers happy.

Breathing in the dusty smell of the hay, he walked to the stall where Arthur's stallion was held. Glancing around, he held up his hand. Whispering a few words, the dirty straw floated above the door and into the pile of poo. Then, with a flick if his wrist, he got fresh straw and lowered it into the stall. As his eyes change back to blue, Merlin got the horse fresh grains and water.

Hurrying from the barn, he headed to the South Cellar where he found Freya. She lay curled up in the corner of the space. Her knees were tight to her chest and she was shaking.

"Hello?" Merlin called, making her jump. "Hey, it's all right. I won't hurt you."

"You're the one who save me," Freya said as she looked at him. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I've got something for you," Merlin said. He pulled out the apple and bread. "It's not much."  
Freya took the food and gobbled it down quickly. "It's a feast," she said.

Merlin's eyes widen. "Just a minute, I'll be back," he said. Standing, he ran up to the market above them. Grabbing the first dress (a simple yellow silk frock with some blue flower embroidery and matching slippers, he told the seller to send Gaius the bill. Hurrying back down, Merlin crouched by Freya.

"What's that?"

"It's for you. You're coming to this feast as a guest. You can get food, loads of it," he said.

"I can't. I'm surely being hunted."

"We'll say you are Titania of Romania," he said, "a nun here to bless the festivities. You can speak Latin right?"

Freya nodded as she took the clothes. "Turn around," she said. Merlin obliged and she dressed. "You can look now."

Merlin turned and gasped. "You look beautiful," he said. "Let me fix something." He held his hand up to her face and the dirt fell off of it. "Much better. Come with me."

"Are you sure? It's not safe."

"I'm sure. I'll keep you safe."

"Well, all right..."

He offered a hand to Freya. When she took it, they hurried up stairs to Arthur's room. "I'm back!" He said to Arthur. "I found one of our guests. Titania. She's a nun from Romania."

Arthur was less than enthusiastic when Merlin slammed the dorky hat down on his head and then started to laugh. Thankfully though he then removed the hat before Arthur would have done it himself.  
When Merlin had left Arthur had quickly bathed; well...it was more a dunk in the cooling water, a two and a half minute scrub with the soap, another dunk and then he was out.

Knowing his man servant and the fact that one would never know if he was going to knock or not, Arthur knew he had to hurry up. Stepping out of the water he dried himself off and stepped back behind the screen, smoothly getting dressed. His clothes were a little wrinkly but it wasn't all that noticeable.

Combing his damp locks, Arthur checked himself over in the mirror. He looked okay; it would certainly do in a pinch. Almost as if on que Merlin burst back in to his room (once again without knocking) bringing a young lady in tow.

When Merlin had then introduced the lady as Titania, a nun from Romania, Arthur inclined his head a little out of respect.  
"Are you the one that is to anoint me?" Arthur asked, fully believing that she was.

Apprehensively, Freya curtsied. Her head bobbed up and down as she did so. With her ankles crossed, Freya nearly fell. However, Merlin was there to catch her. She smiled gratefully at the young warlock, who returned the expression. His cheeks, however, were flushed.

Freya looked panicked when asked the question. "Uh," she squeaked. She glanced over at Merlin. Her eyes were wide. Her head was cocked to one side. She bit at her lip. "Umm…"

"Miss Titania doesn't speak much English," he told Arthur as he looked over at the piece of paper on the desk. It told the timeline of the festivities for today. The nun should've been here by now, but wasn't. Merlin shrugged at this snafu and then looked back at Freya and Arthur. "Sire, it appears she is."

Nervously, Freya stepped forward. She took off Arthur's black tunic and laid it on the chair. Spying the bottle of myrrh-infused olive oil, she picked it up and uncorked it. She poured a little on her hands and began to rub it over his shoulders, back, chest, and arms. She moved slowly and kept her head bowed.

The Prince didn't do much to help the nun in removing his tunic, but he did hold still when she then had begun to rub the oil all over him. He really had to fight not to grimace at the smell. Sure it smelled okay but boy was it strong stuff. Arthur thought that he could even taste the oil in his mouth!

As she worked, Merlin drained the pool with his magic. He then pulled the tub out of the way. Just as he closed the cupboard where it was held, Sir Leon came to the door. "Sire," he said. "We have a bit of a problem. Halig says his most recent find, a druid woman, has escaped. He claims that your servant, Merlin, was seen fleeing away from the cage. He described her as dark haired, big eyed, and wearing a red dress."

Freya's fingers quivered as she worked. She kept her head down and her back turned to Leon. She couldn't risk him seeing her.

The Prince didn't do much to help the nun in removing his tunic, but he did hold still when she then had begun to rub the oil all over him. He really had to fight not to grimace at the smell. Sure it smelled okay but boy was it strong stuff. Arthur thought that he could even taste the oil in his mouth!

Looking up from where Arthur had been studying the nun's hands, the Prince spied Sir Leon.  
"Sir Leon." Arthur greeted with a nod of his head.

Arthur knew all about Halig and his practices. He didn't necessarily like the man but he also didn't have any reason to order the man to stop what he was doing either. The Prince fell silent, contemplating what his reaction to this news could be. Merlin had looked a little flushed this morning, as if he had just run a marathon or something, but he had said that getting around the castle had been a nightmare.

Clearing his throat, Arthur stepped away from Freya, giving the 'nun' a small smile of thanks before he turned to face his man servant. "Merlin, what have you to say to these accusations?" he asked in a tone that would let Merlin know he didn't want to be lied to. He wasn't just going to demand his man servant tell him where he hid this druid woman because the Prince still didn't even know for sure if Halig's accusations about Merlin running away from his cart held any truth to them.

Freya was completely shivering as she returned the wary smile of the Prince. Not only was the dress she wore quite cooling to the skin, but also she was terrified. How much had this dress cost Merlin anyway, Freya wondered. The druid looked over at Merlin. Her eyes were wide and pleading. When he shook his head a little, Freya sighed and backed up against the wall. Merlin shook his head again and then beaconed her to come to him. With slow steps, she went over to Merlin, who had a cloth in his hands.

Dipping it into the basin of water, Merlin began to wipe her hands. It was a gentle move, even though his fingertips were rough and callused. Even with he was done and the oils were off her hands, Merlin continued to wipe at them. His head was cocked to one side and he wore a pleased, but goofy smile. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "But you can stop now."

"Oh, yeah," Merlin whispered. He let go of her hands. Merlin then put the cloth back in the basin.

Leon looked at Merlin. He seemed to have been flirting a little bit with the nun. That seemed off. It could be that Merlin had no idea how to act around nuns. It could be he didn't know she was a nun. And, of course, the nun could have just not known the cleaning of her hands was a way the manservant was flirting with her. He didn't even know if the girl knew very little English – she had said hardly a word. When Arthur spoke to him, he looked back at the Prince. Politely, Leon nodded to him.

He noticed the way Merlin was treating the nun. The word 'flirting' popped in to his mind immediately when he caught the goofy grin on his man servant's face. Okay, that was the last straw. Arthur decided he'd have to draw his man servant aside and show him that it was not proper of anyone to flirt with a nun.

"I hope I didn't disrupt anything. I thought this was quite urgent business. Halig was not happy. In fact, he was just about to storm in the room when I promised to come speak to you. If he can't find the druid, he wants repayment," Leon said, looking over at Merlin. "And, he already has something, well someone, in mind. He wants your manservant. Flesh for flesh, Halig said."

Merlin shivered. He didn't like the sound of that. Merlin glanced over at Arthur and hoped that the Prince would not oblige that request.

"Well, sire, I did pass a cart with a girl who fit that description and I was running. I wasn't running away from the cart. I just ran around it," Merlin admitted. "I had to pass the cage to get back into the castle. It was the only street not blocked by the arriving Lords or backers or florists." Merlin stopped. He clamped his mouth shut and hoped the answer pleased Arthur.

Arthur didn't say anything at first to Halig's request; even if it was through Sir Leon. The guy wanted his man servant. Yeah...like that was going to happen!

Keeping the neutral look on his face Arthur listened to Merlin's account of what happened. Merlin had been out of breath when he had arrived in Arthur's quarters so it was a definite probability that he was telling the truth. Besides, why would Merlin lie to him?

"Do you swear to me that you are telling the truth?" Arthur asked his man servant.

Merlin realized he hadn't been breathing until he was asked the question of his honesty. He exhaled. His stomach pouched out a little (it was unnoticeable because Merlin didn't have much a stomach to show. Taking a deep breath, Merlin sucked it back in.

"Arthur, I swear upon my life that I am telling the truth. You've got to believe me," Merlin said. "And, anyway, how could I let her go? I don't have keys and it's not like I have magic. You're Prince Arthur, with those sharp eyes and quick reflexes you would notice if I had any special abilities. The only special ability I have is my clumsiness and my ability to be late to just about anything."

Without waiting for a reply, Arthur turned to face the Knight who was still waiting for an answer. "Sir Leon, you can tell Halig that he can have my manservant," Arthur paused, glancing back at Merlin for a moment, "Over. My. Dead. Body. If he cannot find the Druid and he attempts to take my man servant anyway the consequences will be quite severe. Also let him know that he will be recompensed for his loss but not with another slave. Find out how much he wants for the Druid girl."

Merlin grinned and chuckled a little bit. His eyes sparkled a little. The comment had made him nervous, but the warlock didn't let Arthur know. Hearing the first part of the answer, Merlin's smile fell as he swallowed again. His mouth gaped open as he stared at the Prince. Again, he felt himself stop breathing. He only breathed when he said the second half of the response.

"Halig thought you might say that. He also thought you'd offer compensation. The only compensation he wants is Merlin. Halig said that he'd give Merlin back after he was done with him," Leon said in a grim voice. "He also claims he's not leaving until he gets what he wants. I don't think he's bluffing."

"Neither am I, Sir Leon. Tell Halig he has twenty four hours to find that Druid girl and to leave Camelot. If he cannot find her in twenty hours he leaves with nothing. Also, if he even dares to lay so much as a dirty finger on Merlin he's going to lose a hand and he'll be lucky if it's not his head. Is that understood? I'll order the guards to search the lower town for the girl but that man leaves this city in exactly one day." Arthur said in a tone of voice that left no room for argument.

He had grown quite fond of his man servant, even though the younger man was pretty clumsy and sometimes acted like a great buffoon. Even so Arthur cared deeply for Merlin, thinking of him as a friend and a younger brother; someone who needed to be protected from the evils of the world. Of course that didn't mean that Arthur couldn't give him crap some of the time!

"Merlin, just in case this Halig tries something I want you to remain in the castle for the next day. You are not to leave the grounds without an escort. Is that understood?" Arthur asked, glancing at his man servant and the nun.

Merlin listened to the conversation between the knight and Arthur. The warlock found that he was scared. Images of what this Halig could do to him flickered through his mind and he didn't like any of it. Flesh for flesh – that made him think of being whipped. He'd never been flogged and he didn't ever want to be. Merlin knew that he could sue magic to defend himself, but in that moment the warlock might be too terrified to even try. Besides, he would be reported and that would be that.

Leon nodded his head to Arthur. "Very well, sire. I will go find Halig and inform him of your demands," he said. Leon looked at Merlin. He gave him a thin smile, which the warlock attempted to give in return. Then, bowing to the Prince Leon left the room.

At the request, Merlin nodded. "All right," the warlock said. He nodded again. "I understand, perfectly." He looked over at Freya and gave her a small smile. The he gestured to the door. She returned the expression. With a bow, she left.

"Arthur, what if he gets into the castle," Merlin asked as she helped Arthur into the shirt. His voice squeaked a little. "What if Halig doesn't listen to your command? What then?"

He shook his head. "Never mind," Merlin whispered. He stepped behind the screen and dressed in his ridiculous outfit.


	4. The Goblet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if 'The Poisoned Chalice' happened differently. Follow us as we explore Love, loss, adventure, and unexpected jealous? It's written by Numb3rsfan and me. Please, R and R! It makes us writers happy.

Soon, he, along with Gwen were in the great hall. Royalty surrounded them. Everyone was looking at Merlin's hat, which he noticed he was the only one wearing this sort of headdress. Glaring at Arthur, he took off the hat and tossed it in a large pot. Sighing, he looked around. Spying a woman wearing a turban looking at him, he wandered over to her. "Is everything all right," he asked.

Everything was going perfectly! She had easily gotten in to Camelot disguised as one of Lord Bayard's servants, and she had easily switched out the goblets, already knowing what would happen that evening.

Now it was show time. Taking a deep breath she put on her best 'worried face' and approached Arthur's manservant. He asked her if everything was alright. "I need to speak to you, but not here please! I don't know who else to tell!" With that being said Nimueh headed out of the Great Hall while Lord Bayard showed Uther and Arthur the goblets that had been crafted especially for them. Nimueh had seen Merlin's interest and concern. She was quite confident that he would follow. She had cast her line now all she had to do was reel him in!

As he waited for an answer, he found himself wondering about Freya. After the pseudo-anointing, she had disappeared without more than a little nod. It worried him. However, the warlock hadn't heard of any druid being caught. That had to be a good thing, right?

He snapped out of his revelry when the woman spoke. "Um, all right," Merlin said. He glanced around. Arthur looked preoccupied, although bored. Uther was giving a speech. Bayard looked annoyed. And Morgana as well as Gwen looked like they were enjoying themselves. None of them seemed to need him. "I can't be gone for long though. I'm Merlin by the way. You are?"

After Nimueh took him out of the room, the warlock pulled her through a secret hallway. "I know where no one can hear us. We can talk in private," Merlin explained. It was disguised with a red and gold lion tapestry. He led her along and soon he found the exit. They were in a private garden that no one seemed to use.

"What's going on? Tell me, please," Merlin said. "But first, why didn't you just ask to speak to one of the royals, like Arthur or Uther or even your master, Bayard?"

Arriving in the hallway, Nimueh turned to face Merlin. She had to remember to keep the worried/scared look on her face. At this point she wasn't Nimueh; High Priestess of the Old Religion, here she was Cara, a servant to Lord Bayard.

"My name is Cara. I cannot go to anyone else about this! The royals would not believe the word of a mere servant girl and my master..." Nimueh paused, swallowing hard as if she were nervous, "It is about him and...and what he's done to Prince Arthur's goblet.

"Two days ago I was bringing my master his evening meal. I know I was supposed to knock; he didn't expect me to just walk in the way I did." Nimueh flinched, curling her right hand in to a fist and raising it to cover he mouth as if she were actually terrified.

"If Lord Bayard knew I told anyone...he said he would kill me." she muttered, fighting back fake tears.

He wore a concerned look upon his face as he listened to Cara speak. He wasn't sure how he could help, but he would certainly try. "Don't worry, it'll be all right," he assured her.

Merlin opened and closed his mouth. Hearing about the goblet, he too swallowed. "What has Bayard done to the goblet," the warlock asked. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "What has he done? What? Is it poison?"

Seeing the nod, Merlin turned and hurried back the way he had come. Merlin saw Arthur raising the goblet to his lips. "Stop! It's poison. Don't drink it," he shouted. Merlin grabbed the goblet away from the Prince.

He was aware of everyone staring at him. Bayard was screaming that this accusation was an outrage. Men were drawing swords. He looked over at Arthur and swallowed. He glanced at Uther, who was trying to get Bayard's men to lower their sword. The King then turned his gaze on Merlin.

"If you want strung up, you will tell me why you think this," demanded the King.

"He was seen lacing it," whispered Merlin.

The King took the goblet and gestured it to Bayard. "If you are telling the truth, drink it," Uther declared.

"This is an outrage! I will not," Bayard said.

"Then you lie?"

"No. Fine…I'll drink it," Bayard said. He waved towards Uther and the goblet.

"No, the boy will drink it. If it is poison, I want the pleasure of killing you myself," Uther said, handing the goblet to Merlin.

"He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying," Gaius shouts.

"You should've schooled him better," Uther said.

"And if it is poison," asked Gaius in an irritable voice.

"Then we will know he was telling the truth. And if not, Bayard may do what he will to him," Uther replied.

Merlin wrapped his fingers around the goblet. He looked over at Arthur. Slowly, he raised the goblet and nodded to him. "It'll be all right," whispered Merlin as he raised the goblet to his lips.

This incident was going to hell in a hand basket. One minute Arthur was raising the goblet to his lips, the next Merlin had run in and announced that his goblet had been laced with poison and now even as Arthur objected with his father's decision, he watched Merlin take the goblet.

"No, I'll drink it!" Arthur insisted even though he knew by the time he spoke it that it was already too late. Arthur rushed around the table until he stood in front of Merlin, trying to take the goblet from the boy's hands.

The Prince watched, praying to whomever was listening up there that the goblet was not poisoned. He didn't want to see his man servant get hurt if not killed over this.

"No, I'll drink it," Merlin said in a firm voice. He took the goblet away from Arthur. Holding it as high over his shoulder, he took a few steps away from Arthur. "You're life is worth a 1,000 of mine. I will drink it."

With surprisingly steady hands, he raised the cup back to his lips. He tilted it back. Slowly, the wine poured into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he finished it off. One minute passed and then a second minute went by. Nothing happened. "It's fine," Merlin said lowering the goblet.

"He's all yours," Uther said with a wave of the hands. Bayard's men strode forward. They were ready to grab him, when they stopped.

Merlin began to choke. His eyes opened as a grimace crossed his throat. He grasped at his throat. Before falling to the floor, he looked worriedly at Arthur. "Ow," he moaned as his head hit the stone floor. The goblet rolled from his hand and he closed his eyes.


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if 'The Poisoned Chalice' happened differently. Follow us as we explore Love, loss, adventure, and unexpected jealous? It's written by Numb3rsfan and me. Please, R and R! It makes us writers happy.

The Prince let out a relieved sigh when Merlin said it was fine. Thank God! Arthur had just turned his back on the boy when he heard a cough and a choke. Whirling back around he paled when he saw Merlin grimace and grab at his throat.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, reaching forward to try to catch his man servant but the boy had fallen too fast and ended up smacking his head against the stone floor. The Prince was at the boy's side within seconds. He saw that Merlin's eyes were closed and that he was in distress.

Not wasting any time Arthur gently yet firmly hoisted the boy on to his shoulder and rushed from the room. He didn't see who picked up the goblet but he heard that someone had. His main concern at that point was Merlin which was why he dashed as fast as he could to the medical wing.

Even in his unconscious state, he could tell he was struggling for air. It felt like his throat was tightening until there was no airway for breath to go in or out of. His chest strained with the labor that was breathing. The effort seemed to tire him out and he wasn't even sure why he was doing it. The attempt to inhale and exhale seemed almost futile and frustrated him.

As Arthur picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, the little air left in his lungs was expelled. Weakly, he coughed and opened his eyes. They were opened to tiny slits, but he could see Gwen pick up the goblet before she and Gaius followed Arthur to his quarters.

Once there, Gaius set out preparing the room. He filled a bowel with clean and cool water and then grabbed cloths to cool Merlin's brow, if need be. He pushed the table out of the way and set up the cot near the fire. "Lay him there. Prop his head," barked the physician.

"Here Giaus," Gwen said, holding out the goblet. She wore a worried expression was on her face as she looks at The top of Merlin's head. A drip of sweat falls from his nose. "I think he has a fever."

Gaius grunts in response as he examines the cup. Taking tweezers, he plucked a flower petal from the rim. Carrying it over to one of his books, he flipped through it. A frown formed when he saw the proper entry.

"I found it," Gaius said."It is the Mortaeus flower. When injected, the effects are terminal. Within a week, Merlin could perish unless he receives the antidote," explained the physician. "And the only way to treat it is with the leaf of the same plant."

Gaius sighed. "It is a rare toxin that causes the recipient a slow, painful death. High fevers, respiratory distress, rashes, sweats," he explained. "The person who used this wanted to wreck havoc to the drinker for it is hard to find and come by. In fact, it's only in one cave in all of this land."

Once Merlin was down on the ground, the Prince started to pace, feeling absolutely helpless as his friend and servant suffered. More than anything he wished he could take Merlin's place but he knew that it was not possible.

He turned his attention back to Gaius when the older man announced that he had found out what type of poison had been used. A petal from something called the Mortaeus flower.

"What cave?!" Arthur demanded to know, approaching the physician as he waited for an answer.

Wherever this cave was Arthur was more than willing to go there and locate another flower if it would save Merlin's life. Looking down at the book that Gaius had been reading from the Prince saw a picture of a beast that he didn't want to come up against.

"That doesn't look very friendly." He commented, tapping the image of the beast with his right index finger.

The elderly man looked up when Arthur half-exclaimed, half-asked what cave it was. After looking at the Prince for a brief moment, Gaius cleared his throat as he looked back at the open tome. "Let me see. Let me see," muttered the man. The air Gaius was exuding showed his annoyance at the hollering (Merlin had moaned a little right after Arthur's proclamation) as well as the apprehension as a whole.

"It is in Cenred's Kingdom in the caves of Balor. After a two day's ride, you should get there," Gaius replied. The man gestured to the map next to the flower drawing. One long finger tapped the mountainous area. "The flower grows underground, on the roots of the Mortaeus tree. This mountain range is the only area that has this tree."

Gaius looked down at the book when Arthur commented about the beast. "It isn't. It's the guardian of the caves," he explained. "While its bite isn't poisonous, it does have a nasty temper."

Looking over at Merlin, he frowned. The boy writhed in the bed, his breath was coming out labourously, and he was coated in a film of glistening sweat. "If you are to get the antidote, you must leave in haste. Merlin has less than a week until the poison takes his life. Fur of your days will be traveling to and from the area."

He listened to Gaius's warning about how much time he had, before he glanced back towards Merlin who looked like he was in a lot of pain. The Prince nodded his head, about to remark that the mission 'sounded like fun' but before he could utter the words his father stormed in to the room looking none too happy.

Just then, Uther stormed in. He looked anxious and angry - not a good combination. Gaius chose to ignore it. "What brings you here, sire?" asked Gaius.

"My son. He is needed in the throne room. We must discuss why we will do with Bayard and his knaves," spat Uther.

Thankfully Gaius spoke up first, asking Uther why he was there, and listening to his father's response was enough for Arthur to close his eyes and give a small shake of his head. Opening his eyes once more he folded his arms and fixed Uther with a look.

"I assumed that would be easy My Lord, throw every one of that lot in to the dungeons. Whatever you choose to do Sire, you cannot execute him. Now is that all? I have more important matters to attend to...father."

Arthur made sure to at least try to treat his father with respect when he spoke to him but inwardly he just wanted to rush out of the room, pack what he needed and then head out on his quest to the Caves of Balor. It was only too clear to him that Merlin didn't have the time to wait while the Prince and his father argued about what was to be done with Bayard and his lot. Not waiting for his father to answer, Arthur squeezed past the King and headed to the door.

"Arthur, you know it isn't easy! You know the laws and the procedures of the court," growled Uther as he grabbed his son and hauled him back into the room. "When there is an attack upon the House of Pendragons, there is council! You could be the one lying in that bed right now instead of the servant. How can you be so cavalier about an assassination attempt upon your life?"

"Sire, he really does have more important things to do, Sire. Merlin shall die in a week's time if he doesn't get the antidote. Arthur was just about to ride out for it," explained Gaius.

"That is what is considered important? Arthur, he's a servant! He was doing his job. Many servants have lost their lives protecting their masters. It's part of their duty. You will not go and risk your life to procure the medicine," Uther said. "You are to stay in your room for one week, do you hear me? The only time you will leave is for council. There will be guards posted outside your door. If you try to leave, you will be arrested, do you understand me? George shall be your new servant," Uther said. He took Arthur by the arm and escorted the Prince to his room.


	6. Caves

The Prince grumbled to himself as he paced around in his chambers; hands on his hips. His father and more or less dumped him in his room, posting guards outside the door that were supposed to stop Arthur if he tried to leave.

This was becoming intolerable! Merlin didn't have the time to wait for the Prince to finish his 'sentence.' The boy was dying and there was only one thing that could help him but that thing was in Cenred's kingdom, more specifically in the Caves of Balor.

Going to the window he looked out, seeing that the sun was beginning to set. If he was going to leave then it had to be soon. An idea suddenly came to him which caused him to slyly smile. Turning away from the window he made his way to his cupboard, opening it up and selecting a small pouch and a satchel that looked like it could carry no more than two of Gaius's medicine books.

Thankfully George had brought him his dinner not ten minutes ago and while a good portion of the food wouldn't remain fresh, Arthur stowed away the bread and what fruit would survive the journey. Securing his satchel the Prince opened up a slender drawer that was inside the cupboard. Reaching in he pulled out a long coiled piece of rope.

"Sometimes it helps to be prepared." he muttered to himself. He waited until it was dark enough outside that the guards wouldn't see him before he tied the end of the rope to the nearest secured object, which happened to be his bedpost, next he returned to the window and opened it, lowering the rest of the rope down until it was dangling only three feet from the ground.

Next Arthur quickly got dressed; his chainmail, sword and sheath being all that he could grab in under two minutes. Now he was ready.

Gripping the rope he slowly lowered himself out of the window. It was hard work, making his way down the rope while trying not to grunt but after a few minutes he was down on the ground in the courtyard of Camelot.

Not wasting any time Arthur ran for the stables and saddled his horse. Once the guards found the rope and sounded the warning bell he would have minutes only to get out of the city.

Meanwhile, in the caves of Balor, Nimueh looked into her scrying bowl. A smirk had formed on her lips and she couldn't help but laugh as she watched the Prince, dressed in full armor, scale down the castle walls. Nimueh hadn't expected to see that. She hadn't exactly expected the Prince to go after the antidote. Oh, how quickly things turn interesting.

She swiped her hand through the water. The image faded to nothing but darkness. Looking over at the cockatrice, she stroked its head. "My pet, we have a show to put on," said the sorceress. "Come."

The woman left the cave. "Go hide. Come when you see my signal," she said, kicking off her shoes and hiding them under some thick bushes. Ripping the hem of her dress as well as her sleeves, Nimueh sat down on a log. There she waited.

The Prince could not believe his good luck! He had managed to get his horse saddled and get out of the city before the warning bell sounded. Since there was nothing out ahead of him but fields, trees and grass, he took a single moment to glance back and smirk. He imagined that at that time his father would be asking why the warning bell was being sounded. Oh, once he figured out...!

Facing front, Arthur spurred his horse in to a gallop. He rode until the sun came up before getting off and walking the last two miles on foot. He was almost to the cave entrance when he thought he heard something. Curious he tethered his mount to the nearest tree and took out his sword.

Nimueh stood when she heard the cantering of a horse coming towards her. It was show time. She smirked for a brief moment, before she set her brow and lips into a mask of terror. Stumbling from behind the bushes, she held her hands in front of her face as she screamed.

"Don't hurt me!" she wailed. "I…I mean no harm, sir. My…my master he beat me and…and I ran away. Please, don't make me go back." Nimueh lowered her arm as she looked at the Prince and forced herself to shiver.

Arthur felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up when the woman screamed. Some girls just had that pitch that annoyed the hell out of him and obviously this girl had that! Somehow, he resisted the urge to put a finger in to his right ear to block the scream; figuring that it wouldn't speak very well of his gallantry.

Sheathing his sword the Prince approached the woman; his arms held out in a fashion that he hoped portray the fact that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to make you go back to your master. I can take you out of here; back to Camelot if you wish. There is just something I have to do first." Arthur said.

As he stepped towards her, Nimueh stepped back. Her eyes never left him. Oh, she was playing the perfect victim!

She stopped when he began to speak. Slowly, the woman nodded. "Yes, please," Nimueh said. Her voice was soft and pithy. The sorceress looked over her shoulder at the cave. She then looked back at Arthur.

"I can help you," she cooed. "You are here for the Morteus flower, right? No one comes here unless they seek the plant. I am from around here. I know these caves. They can be dangerous."

Nimueh acted as if she heard rustling – which she did. Her head went back and forth. It looked like she was looking for the beast. Instead, it was a signal. The cockatrice barreled from the woods. "Watch out," she called as it headed straight for Arthur.

Arthur's eyes followed Nimueh's to the cave. "Yes I'm looking for the flower. I cannot leave here without it." he replied. While he was a little unsure of receiving help from a girl, he figured it was okay this once. Merlin was in need and if receiving help from a woman meant that Merlin would get the antidote sooner rather than later, Arthur was willing to suffer through the humiliation.

"Watch out!"

Within seconds, Arthur had his sword back out, whirling around to face this new threat that had suddenly presented itself. He twirled his sword in his grip for a moment, getting in to a fighting stance as well, before he lunged at the monster which he recognized as a Cockatrice; the beast from Gaius's book.

Feeling his feet flying out from under him, Arthur hit the ground hard but he managed to do a barrel roll and get back up to his feet within moments. He twirled his sword around once more, quickly turning and throwing his sword at the beast, hoping that it would hit and not just bounce off its thick armor.

Nimueh watched as the sword struck the beast. It imbedded itself deeply into its side. The cockatrice fell and lay motionless. This Arthur was tougher then she thought.

"Come, if you are in need of the flower, then you must hurry. The person would not have much time if poisoned by the flower," she said. Without waiting, she entered the caves and walked until reaching a small bridge.

Looking over her shoulder at Arthur, she smirked. "There it is. But, be careful. The stone is very fragile and could crumble at any time," the woman said.

The Cockatrice now dead Arthur retrieved his sword and followed Nimueh in to the caves without a second thought. He found it a little odd that she would just assume the reason he needed it was because someone was poisoned, but because he was in such a hurry he didn't really think about it.

Coming to the bridge, he looked to where Nimueh was pointing. There across the bridge, almost out of reach was a small batch of delicate flowers that he knew to be the Morteus flower. "Stay back away from the edge. Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon." Arthur said, walking around Nimueh.

Stepping out on to the bridge he moved slowly, his eyes focused on his goal. He kept in mind the fact that the stone under his feet was fragile but still he was willing to take the chance of a collapse if it meant getting the flower. Gently he stretched out a hand towards the flowers as he got ever closer to them. Almost there...almost there!

Nimueh stood there, watching Arthur with a smirk on her face. This was just perfect! It was working out better then she could've hoped or dreamed.

When Arthur was at the edge of the naturally formed bridge, she held out her hand. Whispering a spell, the rock crumbled from beneath him. Nimueh laughed at the scene before her.

"Oh, you pathetic mortal…so gullible and willing to go at any length to save a pathetic servant, that you would go as far as risk your life," she said. "You, Arthur Pendragon, will perish here. Think of it as retribution for what your family has done to my kind. Good-bye. I hope you enjoy the company." She turned and left. As she left, hundreds of spiders crawled down and around the man.

Meanwhile, back in Camelot, Merlin writhed in the bed. He was pale and soaked in sweat. His hair and shirt stuck to him. His chest heaved and the warlock looked as if he were wasting away by the minute. "No, Arthur. Go. Save yourself. Go," he moaned. Under his closed eyelids, they flashed. In his unfurled hand a blue orb formed. Just as it did, a blue orb formed in front of Arthur.

Back at the caves, Arthur tried to wrap his head around. What had just happened? One minute he had been reaching for the flower, the next he felt a tremble in the rock below him. He knew what was about to happen so he jumped forward, barely managing to grab hold of the tiny ledge on the other side. It was out of the way of the falling bridge but out of reach of the flower.

Grunting, he looked back at Nimueh. She obviously knew who he was and why he was there. He wanted to know how she knew that, but he had more pressing matters. Fishing his sword out of his sheath, he hit one spider that lashed out at him, knocking it in to the abyss. Once that spider was gone, he tossed the sword on to the ledge and then hoisted himself up alongside it.

He was sweating and his muscles were trembling. It was dark and he needed to get out of there but he wouldn't go without the flower. Suddenly out of nowhere a blue orb of light appeared. It floated up from the dark abyss to hover just above his head. The light it gave off was just enough so that Arthur could see.

Slowly he made his way to the very edge of the ledge. Stretching out a gloved hand he tried to grab a flower. Even leaning forward it was almost out of reach but finally he managed to stretch out just enough to pluck the closest flower out of the wall. A smile on his face he delicately tucked the flower in to the satchel before looking up at the rock wall. It was indeed time to go. Re sheathing his sword he tried grasping at the wall only to find that the gloves made it too slippery so he took both gloves off and dropped them in to the abyss.

Grasping the wall again, he started to climb. The orb of light floated above him lighting the way. Arthur climbed as fast as he could because he could both see and hear the spiders pursuing him. Finally he looked up in time to the see orb fly out of the top of the cave. He was almost there.

A few steps more and he was out. Standing up he took out his sword once more, waited a moment to see if he would be attacked, before he ran towards his horse, jumped on it and took off back towards Camelot.

Meanwhile, in Camelot Merlin's eyes flash gold underneath his closed lids. His fingers furl into a fist. The blue orb in his hand was gone. His breathing was steadied and Merlin fell into a real sleep.

Gaius had watched the whole thing in amazement. He had no idea how Merlin could do magic when he was unconscious. To the old man it appeared Merlin had some kind of connection to Arthur because it seemed Merlin knew what Arthur was doing and what was going on around the Prince. Did the blue orb in Merlin's hand show up with Arthur? Gaius would have to ask once the boy got back home.

The physician leaned forward and dabbed cool water on Merlin's forehead. As his fingers brush the warlock's skin, he stopped. An alarmed look crossed his face. The fever appeared to be broken. Studying the boy, who was still as pale as a sheet, he again noted the unlabored breaths, the relaxed look upon Merlin's face, and the fact he was sleeping peacefully. How had he fought the poison? Was this happening because of Merlin's magic? Gaius shook his head and leaned back. He did not understand it.

*SLAM*

With a sigh Prince Arthur turned around and leaned against the cell wall. He had gotten back to Camelot roughly ten minutes ago. He had been stopped at the gates by four guards who had told him he was under arrest at the order of King Uther so he had been stripped of his chain mail and sword and then taken to the dungeons.

At least the guards hadn't taken the small bag that contained the flower. Now all Arthur had to do was figure out how to get the flower from the cell up to Gaius. He doubted the physician would leave Merlin's side just to come down and see if Arthur had managed to actually get the flower. The guards had been ordered not to listen to him so they were going to be no help. That left who...Uther?

He was sure to come down and chew his son out. Perhaps he would deliver the flower? It was doubtful but still Arthur knew he had to try to convince his father to do it...for Merlin's sake. Even though the servant boy wasn't related to the Prince by blood, Arthur still felt close to him as if they were in fact brothers. He just hoped that the flower would get to Gaius in time to save Merlin's life.


	7. Confusion Runs Deep

Gaius strode into the throne room, where Uther sat. His eyes were smoldering with anger and he was drumming his fingers on the armrest. "That insolent boy, when will he ever listen," shouts the King as Gaius entered.

"Sire, I am sure he listens," the physician replies. His voice is calm and the expression upon his face was impassive. Standing before the King, he laces his fingers together and lets them rest in front of him.

"But, he doesn't follow my words or direction," growls Uther. "He could've gotten hurt. Arthur needs to learn to look after himself and to keep himself out of harm's way as much as possible. He's going to be King some day!"

"Indeed, he will be. However, would you rather have a ruler who tends only to his own needs rather than those of the Kingdom?" Gaius pointed out.

"No, but…"

"Or would you rather the future King protect himself instead of others?"

"Of course not," exclaimed Uther. "Have I done the wrong thing?"

Gaius shrugged. "I cannot say, sire. However, I believe that he should be released."

The King grunted. "Why aren't you with that servant boy? I thought he was direly ill."

"I needed to bring the Lady Morgana her sleeping draught. Also, Merlin seems to be recovering. I do not understand why it is so, but I am just thankful the boy is on the mend," Gaius said as he left.

Uther glared at the back of Gaius. He then stood and went to the dungeons. Taking his personal key, the King unlocked the door. "Arthur, out, now," barked the man.

Hearing footsteps approaching the cell door, Arthur turned to look and wasn't the least bit surprised to see his father, nor was he surprised when Uther opened the door. He was surprised however when instead of striding inside and telling Arthur that he'd be in there for what...a week? a month even? Uther ordered him out of the cell.

Curious, Arthur did as he was asked. He walked out of the cell, never taking his eyes off of his father.

"I know you are angry with me father," Arthur began, "but I had to go. I couldn't sit back and do nothing while my servant and friend died."

Arthur didn't know what he was expecting his father to say to that. Maybe he was expecting his father to chew him out as the King normally did. Even though the Prince knew he had to get the flower up to Gaius, he did at least have some respect for his father and was going to stay until the King dismissed him.

Uther stared at Arthur with a disapproving and unimpressed expression on his face. When the Prince was out of the cell, he closed the door and locked it. Even as he hooked the key to his belt, the King did not take his eyes off his son.

"You have no idea, Arthur," replied Uther. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You didn't have to do anything! It wasn't your duty. You need to start looking out for yourself. You can't be King if you're dead."

He sighed. "Arthur, it's not wise to befriend your servant. He works for you. His class is below yours. How would it look for you to be seen acting all chummy with a servant? You'd be laughed at."

"Besides, you didn't have to go. It appears that servant of yours, to the bewilderment of Gaius, is recovering without the antidote," said Uther. "You need to learn to think and wait before just jumping into things. Now, go. I expect to see you at dinner – not before then." He waved his hand to dismiss Arthur.

Meanwhile, back at the physician's quarters, Merlin woke. He looked around him. A weary smile crossed his face. He was alive. The warlock didn't know how that had happened, but he was grateful. Shaking, he pushed himself out of bed.

Stumbling, Merlin went upstairs. Washing, Merlin changed his clothes and wrapped a blanket around his thin frame. It seems the poison had done something to make him more sensitive to the chill of the night air. Maybe because his body wasn't burning up, the normal temperature felt cool to him. Merlin didn't understand. Tiredly, he went downstairs. Pouring himself some broth, he sat down. Shaking, he fed himself.

The Prince had the strangest look on his face as he left his father. He couldn't understand why his own father couldn't seem to comprehend that the people needed to see a strong king; one who was willing to go above and beyond for someone as lowly as a man servant, rather than just sit on his haunches and watch his man servant die. Arthur had wanted his actions to prove to the people that one day he would be a King to be proud of.

Going upstairs Arthur made a beeline for Gaius's chambers. Once there he found the old man gone but Merlin himself seated on a stool eating something that looked like broth; a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. A smile slowly came to Arthur's face. He was glad to see that Merlin was still alive and from the looks of it on the mend.

Clearing his throat he said, "Good to know that you are still alive then." He walked over to his man servant before sitting down in the other chair across from Merlin.

"How are you feeling?"

As Merlin sat there, alone in the quiet quarters, he tried to eat without spilling much of the food. It wasn't working very well and half of every spoonful had slopped on the table and on him. His body felt exceedingly weak from the poisoning. Merlin found that he was tiring just from the little exertion he had put out. With chest tight, arms shaking, and eyelids drooping, the warlock felt miserable.

Hearing a noise, Merlin turned his head. Seeing Arthur, he gave the Prince a feeble and uncertain smile as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He was chilling because of the break in fever.

"Yeah, yeah, I am…alive," he said with a little chuckle. "I'm not sure what happened to me or how I fought it off, but I did. I hope Gaius can explain it to me. Have you seen him? He was gone when I woke up."

When asked how he felt, Merlin shrugged. "All right, I guess. I'm really tired and kind of cold, but I'll live," the warlock said. "At least I think I will. My body feels a bit like it was trampled by a stampede of horses."

"I'll be back at work as soon as I can," he promised. His voice shook as he spoke, the inflection of the words was soft, and Merlin's tone was quiet. "Well, as soon as Gaius releases me from resting. I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to be up."

The Prince gave a small half smile. Merlin did still look like death warmed over but at least he was awake and from what Arthur gathered, on the mend.

"No I haven't seen him. He's probably doing his rounds." Arthur said. He didn't tell the boy about his little foray in the dungeons below because he had a feeling that Merlin would find it amusing...which it really wasn't.

"Don't rush your recovery. Listen to Gaius and do what he says. He knows more about healing than you do." The Prince chuckled a little, having the slightest feeling that Merlin wasn't one to just sit back and rest if there was something that needed to be done.

The sound of footfalls echoing down the corridor alerted Arthur to the fact that someone was approaching. He glanced at the door just in time to see Gaius return. There was a strange glance that passed between the physician and the Prince, but no words were immediately spoken.

"He's been asking for you." Arthur said to the physician.

Merlin nodded. "Probably," he replied as he stirred his spoon around the bowl. It was an absent-minded movement. Deciding he should eat a bit, the warlock brought the spoon to his lips and poured the liquid into his mouth. Swallowing, Merlin licked the excess off his lips. "I don't really need him. I just want to ask him some questions about the poisoning and my recovery. It all seems off."

"I won't. I won't. I just can't sit around here too long. It'll drive me batty," Merlin said. "I don't like sitting still. You should know that by now."

Merlin looked at Gaius, who was staring at Arthur. A slight smile was upon his lips. He looked at Merlin and gave him a critical eye. "You should be resting, boy," Gaius said.

"I won't be up for long," Merlin called as Gaius went to the back of the home and to bed.


	8. Destiny Destroyed

The next morning Merlin was up early. He felt all right – not great – but he would live. Dressing in his clothes, he raced from his room and into the castle. Striding through the halls, he tied his red neckerchief about his neck. Seeing Arthur, he slowed.

"You're up early," he said, falling in step with the Prince. Passing a beam, he heard an ominous crack. Looking up, the warlock acted on instinct as the beam fell from the ceiling.

For some reason he couldn't sleep more than two hours at a time. At about the sixth or seventh time he woke up he simply gave a sigh, giving up on getting any more sleep. He rose up from his bed and got dressed in a simple dark grey shirt and pants, along with the best looking pair of work boots he had available. The sun was just starting to appear on the horizon when the Prince left his chambers. It was still way too early for breakfast; he even doubted anyone would be in the kitchen so there really was no point in heading there.

He had just rounded a corner when he stopped, almost running directly in to his man servant.

Wordlessly Arthur looked the younger man up and down. While he still didn't look completely healed, he did look better than he had the previous day.

"Couldn't sleep. Had a lot on my mind." Arthur replied.

Together the two of them proceeded down the hall. They had just passed under a beam when something happened that Arthur would never forget. First there was a crack and then an inhuman moan as the large, old beam cracked and pulled away from the ceiling to fall towards the ground below; the very ground the two men were currently occupying!

Arthur didn't know what to do. His body felt completely frozen as his eyes tracked the beam, watching it get ever closer. Then he heard Merlin speaking and just like that the beam was turned in to nothing but the finest saw dust he had ever seen; it rained down on the two men lightly coating their clothing and hair.

Throwing his hand up, he shouted, "Bracen!" Merlin's eyes flash gold and the wood explodes into dust particles, which falls around them.

Shaking, Merlin lowered his hand as he eyes turn back to their normal hue. He stared at Arthur, shocked at what he had just done. Sweat formed on his brow and he wavered on the spot, but Merlin didn't budge. "I…" he began, but stopped. The warlock had no idea what to say.

The Prince had left Gaius and Merlin alone to talk shortly after the physician returned. Merlin needed his rest; anyone with two eyes could see that he was still very weak which was why Arthur didn't stay. Instead he had retired to his own chambers for the evening.

The Prince blinked before looking at Merlin with part disbelief part betrayal shining in his eyes.

"I…"

Merlin was a sorcerer! How could that be?! He was always so…clumsy and foolish but now…

Arthur didn't know what to say; didn't know what to think either. His father's words that sorcerers were evil and wanted nothing more than the destruction of Camelot came in to his mind. It was what he was brought up to believe; that any and all people who knew or practiced magic were evil and should be eliminated. But…this was Merlin. Surely he…

Finally the Prince opened his mouth to speak. The words he spoke sounded like words of anger and perhaps they were but he didn't mean them to sound the way they did.

"You are a sorcerer?! Just like all of the others?! What was your great plan? Bide your time until you won the hearts and minds of the people in this castle and then murder us all with your magic?!"

It was clear that the fact Merlin had just saved his life had slipped from Arthur's mind entirely because all of the words he was speaking was what his father had drummed in to him.

Arthur opened his mouth to continue but stopped when he heard the sound of guards yelling at one another and then there was the sound of running feet. Apparently some of the guards had heard the beam break.

The Prince was torn, knowing what his father would want, but even though he felt hurt and betrayed by the fact that Merlin didn't trust him enough to tell him he had magic, Arthur didn't want to see the young man being burned at the stake either.

"Run. Merlin. Get out of Camelot!" Arthur ordered. He made it sound as if he were banishing the young man but that was not the case. He didn't want the guards to find Merlin and that was the reason he had told him to run, but Arthur didn't not have the time nor the presence of mind to clarify that.

Merlin stood there, shivering and shaking. His hands hung limply at his side as the sounds of the falling beam echo through his mind. The memory of the creaking and moaning was so very fresh and so very loud to his inner ear that it was as if the event was happening right then and there, but the warlock knew it wasn't. The beam had already fallen and he had blown it up in front of the Prince of Camelot. There would be no hiding his gift. There would be no way to lie about it. Arthur had seen. He stared at Arthur as he waited for the blonde-haired man to respond. His brow furrowed and lips quivering.

Standing, there, the warlock could feel his body weakening by the minute. He could feel the fever creep back into his lanky body with vengeance. His temperature raised enough to cause a sweat to break out on his pasty face, which made the wood powder stick and coat his brow, cheeks, and nose. He could feel his throat try to close, thus he found it hard to breath with ease.

When Arthur finally responded, Merlin found himself wishing Arthur hadn't and that he was still waiting to hear the Prince's reply. The words were like little daggers to his stomach. They made him sick and faint at heart. He actually staggered back and had to rest his hand against the cold, stone wall to keep himself upright and not lying flat on the ground or curled double.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm…I'm a warlock. I was born with magic. I can't help who I am," Merlin replied. His voice was husky and thick – it didn't sound like his own. "And I'm not. I'm not like the others, Arthur. I don't want to hurt anyone. I…I just wanted to protect you. I didn't…don't have a plan."

Hearing the guards, he stiffened. Hearing the demand, Merlin nodded. Was he being banished? It felt like it. Without wasting a moment, Merlin ran off.

Taking a deep breath the Prince let it out slowly as he listened to Merlin's footfalls fading until he couldn't hear them anymore. He had seen the crushed look on the warlock's face and for the briefest of moments Arthur had entertained the idea of telling Merlin to wait, but he hadn't forced himself to say the words and now Merlin was gone.

"Arthur, are you all right," Leon asked. "What happened?" He looked around at the white powder. "It looks like it snowed in here. Come, sire, you had best get checked out." He led Arthur to the physician's quarters, where Gaius was reading.

"Huh?" Arthur asked, turning to find Sir Leon standing a step behind him.

He looked up with Leon and Arthur arrived. Nodding to Leon, he said, "I'll take it from here. Come here, Arthur."

"I shall go look for the sorcerer who made the mess," Leon said, leaving.

Shivering, Merlin stumbled out of the gates of Camelot as fast as his feet would carry him. His lungs burned and his throat felt like it was closing up. Even with the breeze hitting his face, the warlock was so hot and sweat coated him.

With his foot catching on a root, Merlin went flying through the air. He landed; face down, in a mud puddle. The warlock stayed there, laying completely still as he tried to breathe with ease. It wasn't working. Finding tears of frustration and fear prick the corners of his eyes, he reluctantly pushed himself off the ground and continued running when he heard baying dogs, men shouting, and the clatter of horse hooves.

After about an hour, he stopped. Leaning against a tree, he took in pained and shallow breathes. Chills shook his body and fever made sweat roll down him. Worn out and weak, Merlin felt his body give up. With eyes rolling back into his head, Merlin's eyelids flutter down as he collapses to the forest floor.

Hearing a sound, Freya poked her head out of the little hiding spot she had found. "Merlin," she whispered, dashing forward. Kneeling beside him, the druid rested a hand on his forehead. The dark-haired woman hastily removed her hand and knew that his temperature needed cooled down, lest he burn out.

"You're burning up," Freya sighed. Cautiously, she lifted him and carried him to the nearby lake. Getting in, she lowered the unconscious warlock into the water so that all, but his head was submerged. As she stroked his hair off his forehead, she hummed.

Hearing the noise, Merlin opened his fever-glazed eyes. Freya's face swam in front of him and her dark locks haloed her head. "My angel," he whispered as a pained expression crossed his face.

"Shh…rest. It's all right. I'll protect you," whispered Freya. As she spoke, he closed his eyes.


	9. Truth Hurts

The Prince wanted to assure the Knight that he was fine but from the look on Leon's face he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Silently Arthur went with him all the way to Gaius's chambers. Once there Gaius had said he'd take it from there and then Leon had spoken up, telling Arthur that he would go look for the sorcerer who had made the mess, and then he was gone.

"Sorcerer? What happened? Where is Merlin," demanded Gaius as he examined Arthur. Seeing nothing wrong with the Prince, he went and filled a bowl with cool water. Grabbing a clean cloth, he began to wipe the dust away. "Did Merlin do this?"

Slowly Arthur sighed once more and then nodded his head. "He saved my life. A beam…came loose from the ceiling. Merlin caused it to disintegrate before it hit me. Gaius…did you know that he had magic?"

It was then that Arthur looked the older man in the eyes, silently demanding the truth from him. Even though Gaius was a close friend of the Pendragon family as well as the town's court physician, Arthur still knew the penalty for keeping something like Merlin having magic a secret from the King.

"Merlin likes to do that – save people's life," remarked Gaius. "He can't help it. You're lucky that it didn't squish you. If Merlin hadn't been there, we wouldn't be having this discussion." The elderly man placed the book down. Lacing his fingers together, he stared back at Arthur.

Gaius sighed as he put the bowl down and went to close the door. "Sire, where is Merlin? He needs to get back here now. He's direly ill. I had thought it odd that he appeared to become well without the aid of the antidote. I found in my reading why this is so," Gaius said.

Arthur remained silent for a few more moments, allowing the physician to check him over.

"Merlin's gone, Gaius." He said. The Prince flinched a little when he felt cool water against his skin as Gaius began to clean the sawdust off.

"Gone. He's not dead is he," snapped the physician. His brow was furrowed and his hand shook a little bit as he holds the book. He can't imagine life without the young man, even though the warlock had been in Camelot for a few minutes. Merlin's death was something that he put under unthinkable. Gaius did not want to hear that his ward had died nor did he want to see the boy pass from this world, at least not until he was gray haired and ancient. The young man was too kind and good natured to surmise to mortality, but the physician knew that very well could happen especially because he hadn't got the antidote.

"No he's not dead Gaius at least as far as I know. Though..." Arthur shook his head, unable to finish the sentence. He had been about to say that he wished Merlin was dead but he couldn't bring himself to utter something like that.

The elderly man's shoulders sagged with relief when he heard the news. "Oh, thank the gods," breathed Gaius as he sighed. "He doesn't deserve death. Merlin's done nothing wrong. All he's tried to do is be of some use and extend a helpful hand to those who need it."

When the crowned Prince said "Though", Gaius frowned. His thick, white eyebrows furrowed down so that they were touching the bridge of his nose. "What do you mean by [i]though[\i]?" he demanded. "Arthur, tell me...sire."

"You are not going to like this and if your father hears word, he'll bound to kill Merlin and myself. Oh, Merlin is not going to be happy about it, he said. The last sentence was to himself. "You see…he's special. He was born with a gift…with magic. I've been helping him control it better, but he never learned a spell until coming to Camelot. "

Gaius handed him the book. Pointing to the passage, the physician said, "Read this. However, it basically states that those with magic have a higher resistance to the poison, but after it wears down the system it affects the person with twice the potency. The victim is said to die on the third day of consumption, instead of six, which is three days sooner than a non-magical person."

With a slight jerk of the head, Gaius nodded. "I did, sire," replied the man. "I knew since he came here. Merlin saved my life in fact. I was up there and the banister broke. I would've fallen to my death if he hadn't moved the bed to cushion my fall." He nodded upwards to where the shabbily fixed handrail was.

After asking if Gaius knew Merlin had magic, the Prince felt his heart break even further when the physician revealed that he did know. Slowly Arthur looked up, noticing the shabby repair work. Funny he had never noticed it before now.

"I advised him not to use his magic. I did not want to see him beheaded for what he is and for what he couldn't help. He was born with magic, Arthur. He didn't learn it," Gaius said. "I had to keep his secret, besides if was not mine to tell. I understand that you have to tell Uther, but please reconsider. Merlin meant no harm. All he has done since he got here was try to protect you."

Uther! If the King found out his own son kept this kind of information from him...the Prince didn't even want to consider what the consequence would be. "Magic is magic, Gaius. Whether one is born with it or not. You say Merlin meant no harm and that all he has done is protect me. That may be true now, but what about in the future? Sorcerers and people of magic are dangerous Gaius. They...they need to be destroyed for all our sakes." Arthur said.

"Merlin had been meaning to repair it better than he had, but he hasn't had much time in the last few months. I also kind of forbade him from using the tools. That clumsy fool nearly cut his fingers off while doing the repair that's there," explained Gaius. "I also hid the tools in case he didn't feel like listening to me." With a certain, fatherly fondness, the elderly physician chuckled and shook his head.

"Merlin has no desire of using his magic for malice, sire. Yes, I know not all magic are of pure heart, but think of Merlin? Could you honestly see him trying to take control of a little village, much less Camelot? There are exceptions to the rule," Gaius said. "Merlin is that exception. The Druids are, as well. I myself am an exception. I used to practice magic, but with the purge I was given a choice... Death or abdicating my magic. I, of course, chose the latter."

Her crossed his arms over his chest. "Merlin is not dangerous Arthur. Think about what he has done to help you and the others. Think of how he risked his neck for you. Merlin is still the same person you knew. He is just attended hearted and clumsy as he appeared. If Merlin was destroyed, it would be a detriment to this world. A light of goodness would be snuffed out, never to return."

Gaius mentioned that Merlin had saved his life on several occasions and honestly the Prince could only think of two instances. The day he had pushed him out of the way of that dagger thrown by Lady Helen only she wasn't Lady Helen, and then this very day when Merlin had taken care of the beam.

"If I may be honest with you, sire, Merlin has had his hands full protecting you and Camelot. Do you recall Sir Valiant? It was Merlin who revealed the snakes. When Gwen's father was ill, it truly was Merlin who cured him. He also figured out what was poisoning the water," Gaius explained. "And I think he might've tried to help you when you went for the flower. Oddly enough, he was whispering your name and as he did, a blue orb appeared in his hand. After a few moments, it was gone."

The physician was right of course, Arthur really couldn't see the warlock running a village, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the rules; his father's rules. Uther had to be told. He was the King; his job was to make sure Camelot was safe. "Gaius, I don't want to see Merlin hurt any more than you do; I really don't, but he dug his own grave. He kept his magic a secret and while that saved his neck for a while it eventually became his undoing. I have to tell the King, no matter how much it pains me to do so." Arthur said.

He bit his lip, not really believing his own words. He didn't want the warlock hurt, but Merlin had crossed the line in revealing his magic. Arthur then began to wonder what he would have done if Merlin had come to him and told him he had magic. Would he have turned the boy in or would he have just told the young man to keep it to himself? The Prince wanted to believe that he would have told Merlin to keep it to himself, but honestly he didn't know what he would have done.

"You don't tell your father," Gaius said. "He's gone now and he won't last very long. Merlin never got the antidote."

He old man frowned. "What else was he going to do but hide his magic? He couldn't exactly broadcast his abilities," Gaius grumbled. "Are you just mad that your servant kept a secret or do you honestly believe what you're doing is the right thing? What would you've done if he'd said to you the first day he was here, 'Arthur, I was born with magic'?"

Gaius straightened his robes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Arthur, has always been afraid. He thought he was a monster! He was thrown from his village for what he was," Gaius continued. "He was afraid of what you would do, but he wanted you to see that magic wasn't always bad…that he wasn't bad. But you reacted the way he feared you might! You betrayed your friend."

Did Gaius really just tell the Prince of Camelot that he couldn't go to his father? Really?! Uther had given the doctor a lot of leeway and Arthur had literally known the man since he was a tiny baby, but he had never gone so far as to basically tell him that he couldn't go to his father.

He also didn't appreciate what Gaius had said. He had betrayed Merlin?! Excuse me but how had he betrayed him?! Arthur could have let the guards taken Merlin to the dungeons when the boy had revealed his magic, but instead he had told the boy to run. How was that betraying Merlin?!

Reaching out a hand Arthur did something he thought he would never do; he slapped Gaius across his right cheek. "Watch your tongue physician, you go too far. And what do you mean Merlin never got the antidote? He was getting better!" Arthur shot back. He knew he had withheld the flower even after getting it but after seeing that the warlock was on the mend, the Prince had disposed of the flower.

Gaius stood there, still as a statue. He didn't react to the slap except for the blink. "I am trying to spare you unneeded heartache. You are angry at Merlin. You are hurt by his decision to hide a part of him…a part he could not help but to have for he was born with it and to remove it from him would be a crime against nature and a fate worse than death," Gaius replied.

"No, he never got the antidote. I didn't understand why he appeared to get better without it," Gaius said. "Let me get you one of my books. I was studying it before you came. In fact, I had tried to show it to you earlier, but you were in a bit of a shock."

The Physician went to his dining table and grabbed an open book. Gaius handed Arthur the tome. "Read from here and to the end of the chapter. It's only about two pages," Gaius said as he gestured to the section in question. "It basically says that those with magic have a higher resistance to the poison, but after it wears down the system it affects the person with twice the potency. The victim is said to die on the third day of consumption, instead of six, which is three days sooner than a non-magical person."

Arthur finally took the book from Gaius, reading over the paragraph in question. So it was true. Merlin was still in trouble. That stage where the Prince had thought he had been getting better was just what? The Walking Ghost phase?

"Unneeded heartache? You need to work on your bedside manners Gaius! First Merlin hides the fact that he has magic from me, then you tell me that he's going to die unless he get's this flower. I go and get the flower, but look! He's gotten better! Then he basically get's caught in the act of using his magic and now you tell me he's still going to die?! Unneeded heartache?!"

"I assure you my bedside manner has suited many patrons, sire," replied Gaius. "When I said unneeded heartache, I was referring to what your father would do if he found out the truth. You know he would order you and your men to go hunt Merlin down like a fox as well as force you or your knights to kill him before your very eyes. You are angry right now, and like your father, you often act rashly in the heat of the moment."

He sighed as he nodded. "But, what I told you was true. My books do not lie," Gaius said. "I just did not know all of the effects of the poison. It is rarely used. I had no idea it would do what it did."

Arthur slammed the book shut before slamming it down on the wooden table. He was beyond frustrated at this point. The funny thing was he didn't know why he was so frustrated. Sure he was livid that Merlin didn't feel he could trust him, but so what? The warlock had done what he felt had been right so really did the Prince have a valid reason to be angry with him?

Gaius jumped as the book was slammed closed. He jumped again as Arthur put it down. Then, as the Prince did not say anything, Gaius just stared at him, praying that Arthur had changed his mind about telling his father.

Shaking his head Arthur strode from the room. He knew he should tell his father, but if Merlin was already dying then what was the point of that? Did Uther really need to know?


	10. The Hunted

Uther sat in his throne listening to the knights discuss what had happened in the halls. "I want the scorcher caught instantly! I do not want the monster to get far or to sneak back of the havoc this thing could cause," shouted the King.

"We will find the sorcerer," promised a young knight.

"You had better!" exclaimed Uther.

"What shall you do with this magic user once it is caught?"

"Hung and then then the body will be put in the well and burnt after he is beheaded," the King said calmly.

"Why such extreme measures?" asked the terrified knight. He was actually shivering. Never before had he seen the King like this and the young man did not like it.

"It is rumored the magic user worked in the castle. I want to use this dark soul as a reminder what can happen if someone uses the foul trickery," replied Uther as he drummed his fingers on the armrest of the throne.

Arthur had been walking hurriedly on his way to his chambers so he could prepare to leave the castle. After leaving Gaius' chambers the Prince had finally decided on what he was going to do. Even though he was still mad and upset he owed Merlin the benefit of the doubt and so he figured he would at least give his manservant the chance to explain himself and if what Gaius had said was true; that Merlin was still suffering from the effects of the poison, then he needed to be found and quickly.

He had been near the throne room when he heard Uther cry out in disgust. Arthur had heard the hateful words his father spoke, and that is why he stopped directly in plain view of the King even though the Prince remained outside of the open double doors that led in to the throne room. Arthur had heard his father angry before, but never that angry.

Seeing his son, Uther waved the knights away. "Don't come back before this foul fiend is caught. Whoever brings him back will be rewarded justly," growled the man to the departing warriors.

Uther stood from his seat. Straightening his tunic, he strode from the room. "Arthur! How are you," asked the man. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No father, M..." The Prince paused, he had been about to say that Merlin had destroyed the beam, thus more than likely saving his life, but he couldn't just say that because then his father would know that it was Merlin who was the sorcerer and then he would stop at nothing to find the young man.

"Oh, thank the God! I don't know what I would've done if you had been hurt," Uther said. He gave his son a smile and then slapped him lightly on Arthur's shoulder blade. "So, what exactly happened?"

"My manservant pushed me out of the way. This sorcerer obviously caused the beam to come loose in the first place, but I believe for some reason he destroyed it too when Merlin gave chase."

The King's eyebrows rose and then he chuckled. "Your manservant? The one who was poisoned and at his best, was a bit scrawny," asked Uther. "He can barely lift your sword."

Of course what he had just told his father, the King of Camelot had been nothing but a crock of lies but Arthur felt the need to uphold Merlin, make him seem like the hero he was instead of the villain. "I will be preparing to ride out shortly to hunt down this devilish vermin and bring him back for judgment."

"He's judgment has already been passed," the man grumbled. "And he will be made an example to all of Camelot. He will die. Now go! Ride in haste. We don't want him getting far."

Freya noticed that Merlin was shivering. As best as she could, the cursed Druid pulled the wet warlock from the water and laid him on the shore. Crouching beside him, she examined the man. Freya didn't know what was wrong with Merlin, but she knew in her heart that he didn't have much longer. He was so ill and she didn't have a clue how to help him. Even though wet, Freya could see the water evaporating from his pallid skin due to the fever. His chest jerked and seized with each, pained breath.

Feeling tears come into her eyes due to the helplessness of the situation, Freya looked up. The moon was just starting to rise. "Oh no," she whispered. "I've got to go. Stay here, Merlin. I'll be back in the morning." The druid didn't know if Merlin heard her or not, but she didn't stay around to find out. Standing, she ran off into the woods.

Just as Freya left, Merlin stirred. He blinked and looked around. "Where am I," he asked through chattering teeth. "Brr…." He wrapped his arms around his torso to try and warm up. Hearing a noise, Merlin jumped up.

Wavering on his feet, he began to run. Merlin couldn't see. He could hardly breathe. That didn't matter. Getting away was his only thought – it's what drove him.

There was a roar and Merlin whirled. In front of him was a griffin. It reared up on its back legs and slashed at him. Holding his hand out, he blasted it back. With a dull thud, it landed by the trees and was still.

Eyes rolling back in his head, he fell backwards and cracked his head on a rock. Already unconscious, Merlin sunk limply into the water. The warlock's body was pulled along by the current.

Arthur had been looking for Merlin for what seemed like forever. After what Gaius had told him about the poison the Prince knew he had more than enough reason to be worried. Merlin was dying even as the older man was looking for him. Arthur couldn't allow that to happen; he just couldn't.

Merlin had saved his life by causing the beam to break apart and all Arthur had done was make a fuss about the fact that the raven haired man had kept his magic from him. That wasn't important anymore. What was important was finding the younger man, apologizing to him, and then getting him back to Gaius. Maybe the old physician could do something to slow down the effects of the poison and give the Prince enough time to make a return journey to the caves for another flower.

Hearing a loud roar somewhere up ahead, Arthur clamored down off of his horse, sword in hand. Of all of the things he was prepared to see at that moment, Merlin fighting a griffin wasn't one of them. The warlock dispatched the beast with ease, but he fainted and fell in to the rushing waters below.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out, seeing his friend fall. The Prince dropped his sword on the ground, ran to the edge and then jumped in to the water, as well. His chainmail was weighing him down and under normal circumstances he would be a little panicked because of that, but the extra weight helped him to stay under the water so he could better look for Merlin.

Spying something up ahead the Prince swam faster, his heart nearly jumping in to his chest when he saw that it was his friend. Every time Arthur would pick up the pace and make a grab for the boy the current would just pull Merlin's from out of reach. This went on for several minutes until finally the blonde haired man was able to latch on to the thin frame of the boy and head towards the surface.

Merlin fought the darkness. He struggled to keep himself awake. His eyes had already closed and the warlock wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

His head was pounding. The blood was rushing to his ears, creating a buzzing sound that was highly distracting. The water pressed against his chest and it felt like he was going to explode from the pressure.

When his head reached the surface, his eyes opened wide as he gasped and coughed. Then, his shoulders slumped down as his eyelids fluttered closed and head lolled to the side. Limp, the warlock shivered, from both fever and the water, and twitched in the Prince's grasp.

It took Arthur longer than usual to haul the boy on to dry land. The combination of chainmail, clothing, and the water, not to mention the weight of the thin warlock had all been fighting against him. It seemed for every step forward he was pushed two steps back, but finally he managed to gently lay the soaked body of his friend down on the ground.

"Merlin," Arthur coughed, trying to clear his throat. The young man was shivering violently and twitching ever so slightly. "You are going to be okay, I'm going to get you back to Camelot...Gaius'll take care of you." he said, his voice filled with worry.

Merlin kind of heard Arthur speak. However, he couldn't quite figure out what he heard. The voice was muffled and warbling, but he thought he might have heard his name. The way things sounded, it was as if he were still under water.

It was hard to remain calm when all of your muscles and every fiber of your being wanted to cry out in fear, but somehow Arthur managed to stay calm. "I don't care if you hate me for the rest of my life or if you quit being my man servant just please don't die on me," he said.

He didn't dare move Merlin, yet, just in case the boy stopped breathing. If that happened and he didn't notice, he would never be able to forgive himself. As it was, the Prince checked the warlock over several times just to make sure that he was still breathing.

As this unfolded and the darkness, the Bastet prowled. Blood from her latest catch (a rabbit) dripped from her jowls. Coming to the prince and warlock, she stopped and started. Growling and roaring, the beast crouched and prepared to strike.

Merlin jerked awake. The sound reached through the unconsciousness better then any words. He couldn't see because sweat poured into his eyes, but he could tell someone was looking out for him and he could tell there were eyes upon this spot. There was a slight shine from them likes flame, thus it stood out to him.

"Go!" he shouted. His voice was ragged and weak. His words had a tinge of desperation and resignation. "Leave me. I'm dead. I will be dead from this or Uther's wrath. Go while you have a chance."


	11. Birthday Woes

"Go!"

Merlin's words thundered in Arthur's mind as he eyed the Bastet with fear and trepidation. Out of pure instinct, he had reached to his side hoping to grasp the sword that was always there, but his hand had met nothing but empty air. That's when it had hit him; he had dropped the sword before diving in to the water!

He had broken one of the Knight's cardinal rules. Never, but never, leave your weapon behind.

"Leave me. I'm dead. I will be dead from this or Uther's wrath. Go while you have a chance."

Arthur scoffed, shaking his head at his friend. "You know me, Merlin, I never listen to you!" he shot back. Standing up he wasted little time in hoisting the more or less limp body of his friend onto his shoulder. The warlock was pretty light, it would make moving easier, but he would still have to contend with the beast nearby and that meant instead of running directly for his horse he would have to locate and retrieve his sword.

"Now as long as that Bastet doesn't attack we'll be fine…" he muttered under his breath as he left the shore.

The bastet charged straight towards Merlin and Arthur. She roared with each galloping stride. Within a foot of them, she stopped. Rearing back, the creature slashed at them. However, just before the beast struck Arthur's back or Merlin's scalp, it stopped. Lowering to the ground, she sniffed them, blowing her hot breath on them both.

Merlin squinted down at the beast. He looked in the eyes and smiled. In his heart he knew who it was and why she had spared them. "Thank you," he mouthed the creature.

Louder, the warlock said to the person who held him (he still wasn't sure who it was), "Go." Then, his body sagged as his eyes fluttered closed.

Arthur felt Merlin's body sag but he didn't know that the younger man was unconscious when he replied, "I am not leaving you here, Merlin!"

He never left anyone behind and he certainly wasn't going to start with his manservant, no matter what the dark haired man said. The creature had stopped; why Arthur didn't know. It was still dangerous and could choose to jump them at any moment but it did give him precious time to try and locate his sword.

Arthur scoured the bank, looking both left and right until he found the shiny weapon. Using his free hand he grabbed it, holding on to it tightly; ready to use it if he had to. He kept his eyes and ears open as he made his way to his horse. Reaching the animal Arthur slung Merlin's body on to the brown horse and then climbed up himself. "You are going to be alright Merlin…" The Prince murmured, spurring his horse towards Camelot.

Gaius met them as they reached the gates. He wore a severe expression that showed he was all authority and professionalism. The physician took Merlin's limp body from the horse. Noting the fever and pale complexion of his ward, he hissed a little. It was far too high. His coloring was much too pale.

Carrying the boy to his quarters, he ignored the curious people watching him. Once inside, Gaius closed the door, but only after Arthur had entered. Placing the warlock on the bed, he examined him.

"What happened? Why is he wet," asked Gaius after stripping the man from his wet clothes and putting him into warm and dry ones. The answer really didn't matter, but he still felt like asking about his wards wet condition.

Hurrying about, the physician gathered clean cloths and water as well as some water with willow bark. Dipping one of the pieces of fabric in the liquid, Gaius placed it on his forehead. Taking the medicine he dripped it under Merlin's tongue and set the bottle on the table beside him.

Staring at his ward, he saw the pain crease his fevered brow. Merlin's lips were turned downwards in a horrific grimace. The young man's chest heaved with each breath – it was surely a struggle. Picking up Merlin's wrist to check the boy's pulse, Gaius noticed a raised rash. Gently, the man placed the hand on the bed and patted the top of it.

"There is nothing I can do for him, sire. He is too far gone," whispered Gaius. "He has only a day I fear. Look at his wrist. The rash you see comes within three days of death. Judging by how it looks, he's already had it for a day, maybe more. I am sorry. There truly is nothing I can do."

XOXOXO

"Lancelot… Percival you did not have to come with me. I am fully capable of riding to Camelot by myself," said Hunith as she looked behind at the two young men riding behind her. "I am a stronger woman than I look. You know very well who my betrothed was and he was not an easy man to deal with."

"I know, Hunith. You need to remind me. It's not just your safety we are worried about, you are Merlin's mother after all, and we did promise to look after you. We want to see Merlin too! We want to wish him a proper happy birthday," Lancelot said with a smile.

"What a great surprise Merlin will have tomorrow. Waking up on his birthday and finding his mother visiting," Percival mused.

The ride had been easy and pleasant. The travelers thoroughly enjoyed the short trek - stories were told and good, but simple and hearty food was shared. None of them were aware of Merlin's condition.

Reaching the gates of Camelot, they dismount. Handing the reigns to a stable boy, who had come to meet them, Percival, Lancelot and Hunith head straight to Gaius's. The mother knocks and then opens the door. Something was wrong, it's obvious.

"Gaius, what's going on? What's happened to my son? I thought I told you to take care of him," demands Hunith as she strides forward. Kneeling beside the bed, the woman takes his hand and then looks at Gaius.

Lancelot and Percival survey the scene. In the five years Lancelot had known Merlin and the three Percival had known the young man, neither had seen him ill. The warlock didn't even seem to get a cold. Something was really wrong.

Arthur had his right hand over his mouth; his back to Gaius and Hunith as he stared at the wall. He just couldn't believe that after everything that he had gone through to get Merlin back to Camelot; to Gaius, that there was nothing the physician could do. Merlin was going to die. That thought caused the prince's heart to sink. He couldn't lose the boy; he felt a strange attachment to him that even he couldn't explain.

"I'm sorry Hunith. There is really nothing more I can do for Merlin. His condition is just too severe," Gaius said calmly already knowing that that sort of news was not what Hunith would want to hear. "He was poisoned and didn't receive the antidote."

"There's got to be something!" shouted the bereft mother. "You have to do something Gaius. Please, I beg of you. Don't let him die. He can't…not now and not for a very long time. He's just a child!"

"I have already done everything I can, Hunith. Maybe if he had gotten the antidote he could have survived this but it is too late now. I truly am sorry," Gaius replied.

Hunith bowed her head and pressed her forehead against Merlin's hand. She rocked a little as she murmured sweet nothings to her unconscious son. How long she stayed that way, Hunith didn't know, but it must've been awhile because when she looked up it was becoming light.

There had been a change. It was subtle and the less observant of people would've not even noticed. The air was stiller and quieter.

The woman stared at Merlin. He wasn't moving at all – even his chest was still. His face was lax. "Gaius! He's not breathing," she squeaked, making Percival and Lancelot stand from their place on a bench.

The physician immediately went over to Merlin and placed two fingers to the lad's neck and then placed his ear next to the boy's mouth. After a moment he simply looked up at Hunith and shook his head. "I am sorry...he's gone." Gaius said in a soft voice. There really was nothing he could do to bring Merlin back; the boy's body was far too weak and he knew of no way to restart the lad's heart.

Hunith's brow furrowed. "No," cried the woman. Tears poured down her face. "No! It can't be. Gaius, please…please."

Percival went over to Hunith and wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders. She was practically like a mother to him. "Come Hunith. Let Gaius tend to him," Percival whispered in her ear. "There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." Gently, he led her to the bench he'd just been sitting on and eased the mother onto it.

"One of you needs to inform Arthur," The physician said, looking at Percival and Lancelot. Arthur had left several hours earlier because his father had requested the prince's presence in the council chambers. Gaius knew that Arthur had wanted to be there but he also understood the prince's sense of duty.

"I shall go," said Lancelot. He dashed from the room as fast as he could. Unsure where the Prince would be, he headed towards the most logical place – the throne room, where meetings were often held. He knocked and when instructed to enter, Lancelot did. Seeing the King and Prince, he bowed.

"Sire, Prince Arthur, can I have a word? It is most important," he asked, swallowing. The man looked at Arthur as he waited for a reply.

Arthur looked tired and exhausted; wrinkled clothes, bloodshot red eyes and a slightly pale countenance. Still the prince nodded his head and led the knight to a corner of the throne room away from his father.

"What is it? Is it about Merlin?" Arthur asked. He studied Lancelot's face and the look in the man's eyes told the prince to expect the worst possible news. "He died...didn't he?" the prince asked, even though he hoped against hope that it wasn't true.

"Indeed, it is," Lancelot replied in a grave voice. "And indeed, he did. He has just passed from this world. Hunith was the first to notice something was not right. Gaius hasn't even prepared his body yet."

Lancelot looked out the window. It was raining. "I doubt that his funeral will be today. It is too wet," said the man.

Arthur sighed, rubbing at his face. He was so tired that he couldn't even grieve the way he wanted to. Under normal circumstances bodies would be burned as a sign of honor but Lancelot was right, it was raining and it was too wet outside, but the funeral still had to take place that day. Even now the body of his friend was starting to decompose and even though the prince didn't want to think of Merlin like that, he didn't want the warlock to start stinking up the castle either. "It will be today," Arthur said with a nod of his head, "he'll be buried in my tomb; a tomb fit for a king."


	12. Unexpected Reunions

Wrapped in a blanket she'd found at the side of the road Freya watched the funeral procession as they headed to the royal caves. She vaguely recognized the elderly man (Gaius) and the younger, blond man (Arthur), but she did not recognize the two men and the middle-aged woman that was with the group. They all had their eyes downwards, so she could peer out from behind the building and not be seen. The woman's shoulder shook from weeping, just as Freya's was. Merlin was dead and it felt like her heart was breaking.

Feeling a hand upon her shoulder, the young woman spun around. "Gwaine, why did you do that," she sobbed. "You scared me. I thought it was a guard!"

"I warned him," Elyan, the dark-skinned man said. He frowned at the long-haired rogue and then he turned a concerned eye to Freya. "What's wrong Freya? Why do you weep?"

The druid looked towards the funeral procession and sniffed. "A kindly man has died today," she replied. "I will be forever in his debt. He saved me."

"So, you really were captured by that rat-faced Halig? As soon as we heard, we headed for Camelot," Gwaine said.

Freya nodded. "Yes, I was. But, Merlin, he released me and helped me to escape," she whispered. "I tried to save him, too. He got sick. But, I couldn't…" Freya's voice broke off and Gwaine wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

XOXOXO

As Lancelot, Percival, Hunith, and Arthur along with Gaius pushing Merlin's corpse towards the tombs, Uther strode from the castle. He stopped in front of his son and grabbed his arm. This made the whole group halt. "A word," the King growled a wild glint in his eyes.

He pulled Arthur away from the small procession. "What do you think you're doing," demanded Uther, shouting a little so that he was heard over the rain. "He was a servant! He doesn't deserve your tomb. Besides, there are crypts for the domestics if you feel that he needs laid to rest instead of burnt."

The King glanced over at the cart where Merlin lay in clean clothes, oiled, and perfumed. Then, he looked at Arthur. "How do we know he wasn't the sorcerer? No one was seen leaving the castle, but that boy," demanded Uther as he noticed something behind Arthur's shoulder. It looked like a child running through the streets. After blinking, the kid was gone.

"Father, need I remind you again that this is my tomb. Mine! Not yours! I can give it to whomever I want and I choose to give it to my friend! You know as well as I do that those domestic tombs are made of dirt and crumble within ten years! Merlin deserves better than that! Yes, he was my servant, but father he was much, much more to me than that!" Arthur paused; the raindrops dripping off of his face and sandy blonde hair.

"I know very well who it is for. Do I need to remind you how long it took to craft it and how long it will take to craft a second one? We are in a time of turmoil. God forbid something happen to you, but if it did you would have no resting place. Furthermore, never in history has a peasant been buried in the royal tomb. It's a disgrace. What will the other Kingdoms think? Arthur, you can't just think about yourself. You have to think about the Kingdom and the other Kingdoms as a whole. Your actions affect everyone," said the King. Uther glared at his son.

"What makes you think that the other Kingdoms will even know? The only people here are Merlin's close friends, and furthermore father, I could care less what the Kingdoms think of this. It may be a disgrace to you because you are so set in the old ways you can't think past which servant of yours you are going to throw in the stocks for accidentally dropping your food! My actions affect everyone? So do yours father! You have no idea of the bridges you've burned. One day you'll call out for help and no one will come," Arthur said.

"You aren't exactly being discreet about where he will be placed. Servants will talk. The visiting royals will hear. The castle has ears and eyes you very well know," Uther pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Uther shook his head. "I have been ruling for over thirty years. The kingdom is flourishing and stable. Sometimes bridges have to be burned," replied the King.

"Servants are not friends. They work for you. They serve you and Merlin was doing his duty. It was impudent and foolish to befriend him. I believe I made a mistake choosing him as your servant. I am not blind or stupid, Arthur. I saw how close you two were becoming. I should've fired him before this happened!"

"You do not understood do you father? Merlin has helped me in more ways than you think! Before I met him I was arrogant and foolish; he helped me to see past that! He has done more good for me than you ever will!" the Prince replied.

"A servant's job is not to advise or show you anything. A servant is hired to serve… nothing more, nothing less. You were far too lenient on the boy if you allowed him to change you," Uther said.

"The only reason Merlin was running away from the castle was because I sent him to go chasing the sorcerer," Arthur lied, "Like Mrs. Collins, some sorcerers and witches can vanish but they can only go so far. Merlin was just trying to see when the sorcerer would reappear. He wasn't supposed to continue to follow him or her. but he did and you can see the result! Now please father, I beg you...leave us alone and let us continue this funeral in peace."

When he was younger Arthur hated to lie to his father, but now he was used to it. He couldn't tell Uther the truth. Not only would the king destroy Merlin's body, but who knew what he would do to his own son for already knowing about a sorcerer and not telling him immediately.

"Arthur do not lie to me. Why would you send a servant for the filth? There were knights and guards," snapped Uther.

"All of whom take minutes to gather; by that time the sorcerer would have been long gone!" Arthur countered.

Uther eyed his son and shook his head. "You have ten minutes….fifteen at the most. Then, I want you back inside changed and to the council meeting. There have been raids in nearby villages, even Ealdor is being attacked and for some reason Cenred is doing nothing about the matter."

"Ealdor? Father you have said time and again that Ealdor is not within Camelot's lands and that it's protection is Cenred's duty. It was you that said if we sent soldiers in to his lands then it would be an act of war! Now you are changing your mind?!" Arthur asked.

"Indeed, I am. He is allowing Camelot's men be killed. Just this morning when you were running off to God-knows-where, the patrol returned, sans five of our men. They were killed by the bandits who attacked Ealdor. Those same men have been attacking Camelot. These bandits have been thwarting trade routes and destroying commerce. If we don't do something now, the foundation of Camelot will fall," explained the man. "Now go. Finish with this dastardly funeral and be inside within the hour." With that, the King left Arthur.

XOXOXO

A middle-aged man with long, graying hair and a massive fur coat hobbled through the streets of Camelot. Last week, he'd gotten briars into his leg and one of the cuts had caused an abscess in his calf. Of course Balinor could treat it himself, but he was out of sage and salt – two things that would clean out the wound. So, he had come to Camelot to buy those items. The dragon lord had planned on leaving as soon as he got those things, but something stopped him.

There was a small funeral for a dark-haired young man. The precession was small (only 5 people). Three of them he did not recognize, but two he knew quite well. Balinor had been about to go over to them when Uther came over and pulled the blonde man aside. With that gesture, Balinor knew exactly who the young man was (King Uther's son).

As soon as the King was gone, Balinor went over to the group. "What's going on here," asked the man. "Hunith? What is the matter?"

It was clear that Hunith was very shocked to see the middle-aged man standing before her; a man whom she thought that she would never see again. "Balinor," she murmured softly, her voice still shaky and wracked with grief.

"Yes, Hunith, it's me," whispered the man. His voice was uncharacteristically gentle as he spoke to her. Behind bushy eyebrows, his eyes shined with worry. Even though twenty years had passed, he still remembered Hunith clearly. She had been so full of life – smiling, laughing, joking. Her demeanor now did not seem right or proper. No one or anything should cause her grief so deep.

"My son, Merlin...he's...he's..." Hunith couldn't say it, instead she meekly gestured to the body that was covered by a blanket so as to keep the rain off of it.

Hunith cupped her hands over her face as she bent her body over. It hurt to stand; even breathe. How could she go on without her son? Merlin meant everything to her and now even he had been taken away. It just wasn't fair. Why hadn't he gotten the antidote? Arthur had ridden out and had procured the flower that was needed; Gaius had told her that, so why hadn't Arthur given her son the remedy? Was this what he had in mind all along? Deep in her heart Hunith blamed the prince; he had Merlin's life in his hands and he had failed. Nothing could bring her son back now.

Gently, Balinor wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. The Dragonlord leaned Hunith against him as he eased her into a mostly erect position. Holding her tight, he led her along with the small procession. Every step hurt his leg, but the man did not flinch.

They had reached the tomb by the time Arthur had caught up with them. His face was a mask, showing no emotion save for the sorrow he felt that Merlin was dead. With only a slight nod given to those that carried Merlin's body, Arthur watched as his friend was placed in the tomb on top of a smooth granite slab that was in the middle of the room.

As the tomb was shut, Balinor looked at the odd group of people gathered. There was his brother, Gaius; his lover, Hunith; two strangers who must've known Merlin or the Prince; and of course, the Prince himself. It was a very odd group indeed.

"Come, we ought to go in before we all catch pneumonia," Gaius said.

"Agreed," muttered the man. Without another word, he led Hunith to Gaius's chambers. It was in the same place as it had been before the purge, Balinor discovered – which was refreshing.

Balinor and Hunith were the first to enter, soon to be followed by Gaius. He looked oddly furious. "What are you doing here, Balinor," snapped the elderly man. "I thought you were dead! You will be dead as soon as Uther gets whiff of your presence here."

"Nice to see you too, brother," Balinor said, easing down on the bench. "I came for some sage and salt is all."

Gaius frowned. "You've hurt yourself," muttered the man as he bent beside Balinor and examined his leg.

"I'm not afraid of Uther…not anymore. I'm tired of hiding," Balinor balked while Gaius got a salve and gauze.

"You should be" Gaius said, treating the wound and standing. "Well, I will…I will let you catch up. I'll be in my room."

Balinor nodded to Gaius as the older man left. He then looked at Hunith and took her hands in his. "I missed you," he whispered.

The man frowned as he stared at the ground before him. "Did you marry, Hunith, after I left? You had a son, after all, so you must have. However, where is he? He should be comforting you, not I," he asked. He didn't sound hurt or sad – more inquisitive. "You deserve to have a husband and to have happiness and to be taken care of. I am sorry that it could not have been I to have given it to you. It would not have been safe for me to stay." He sighed as he stroked her hand with a thumb.

Hunith was still trying to fight back her emotions and tears which was why she stayed silent and let Balinor talk. She was glad he was there, she needed to see him; know he was safe. She only wished that Merlin could have known him too. Merlin; thinking about her son made Hunith whimper and close her eyes as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"No," she mumbled after she realized that Balinor was waiting for a response. "I never married. There was never anyone I loved more than you, Balinor. I missed you as well; every day I watched Merlin grow in to the loving boy he was...I could see you in him. He was our son Balinor; yours and mine."

Balinor looked at Hunith. Shocked that he had had a son and never knew was clearly written on his bearded face. The sadness of never knowing his child or helping Hunith raise Merlin flickered through his eyes. Anger at Uther for forcing him to run turned his eyes steely. However, both emotions were soon gone and his protective mask of indifference had returned. It still didn't mean the loss didn't make his heart ache. Knowing nothing to say, Balinor drew Hunith close and stroked her hair.

XOXOXO

Nimueh lurched within a stone alcove nook in the basement of the castle. Here she watched the funeral without anyone noticing her. It was the perfect spot for viewing the preceding without fear of being caught. It wasn't well lit and the space was deep, so deep that if someone did look her way, Nimueh could just press herself Farther back.

This was too easy. After leaving Arthur for the spiders, she had come back to Camelot. Donning a maid's uniform, Nimueh went about the castle as if she belonged here. Then, when Arthur had returned, she had discreetly followed and watched over him. By doing that, the sorceress gathered all the information she needed. Getting Merlin would be a synch, especially since she had overheard the price would be putting the servant in his royal tomb. Nimueh couldn't help but thank the gods for the rain. If the day has been nice, Merlin would've been burned and his magic would be lost with the smoke. Oh, how deliciously perfect!

After the mourners left, Nimueh strode from her hiding spot. Standing before the tomb, hate sorceress raised a hand. Whispering a few choice words, her eyes flash and the lid slides forward. Chanting another spell, she levitated Merlin's body from within it. Cradling his corpse to her, she hissed out a third spell. In a little whirlwind, Nimeuh and Merlin disappeared from the castle.


	13. Suprise

After the short, but very tense funeral Arthur had left and Lancelot and Percival had followed him. Preparing to speak with the Prince, they'd stayed their distance for a time. Neither man knew what the other was thinking, but both men had decided on their own that they ought to continue Merlin's work (protecting Arthur Pendragon).

Coming to the end of the hall, where the throne room was situated, the two men decided to step forward. There was no avoiding it really, unless Lancelot and Percival wanted to wait until much later to speak with the Prince. They did not.

"Arthur, may we have a word," asked Lancelot. "Please, I feel this is important."

"As do I," agreed Percival with a nod of his head.

Arthur stood with his back to the two men. He had his arms lightly folded across his chest and his dull blue eyes focused on the far stone wall. He was the Prince of Camelot, no one could see him cry or show any sort of negative emotion when it came to any sad occasions, but that day it was very hard. He had lost a dear friend and all he could feel was sadness.

Slowly he turned to face Lancelot and Percival, remaining silent as Lancelot began to speak.

"Merlin was a special man. He had the ability to light up any room just by flashing that smile. His affinity to know when something was wrong was uncanny and at times unnerving. He was loyal and stubborn and kind. Merlin was the most humble and selfless man I have met. He never wanted thanks or glory," Lancelot began. "But, there was more to him than just that."

Percival nodded again. "He was special, indeed. Merlin was given a gift. He was born with those abilities. No one else has or ever will have such powerful innate abilities. Those gifts were Merlin and Merlin was those gifts," the burly man added.

"But, there's more. Long before you or Merlin was born there was a prophecy. In it, it spoke of you becoming a great King and uniting the 5 kingdoms to create Albion. Merlin was to be your protector," Lancelot told Arthur. "He didn't know this when he came to Camelot. Someone told him. I don't know who. He didn't say in his letters back home."

"He told us he was scared. Not of you and what you'd do if you found out about his magic, but of failing. He believed in his destiny. He wanted it to happen more than anything in the world. He wanted to protect you and he wasn't afraid to die as long as he was protecting you in the process. Merlin was, however, afraid of going to the pyre. He was worried how you would react, but he never feared you or what you could do," Percival said in a quiet voice.

Lancelot nodded a bit. "Indeed," the man agreed. He then knelt before Arthur. "My lord, I wish to serve you and protect you as Merlin has been doing." Lancelot bowed his head and waited for Arthur's response.

Percival also knelt before the Prince. "And I as well," whispered Percival, looking at the ground.

Arthur slowly unfolded his arms, eying both men closely as he fought to wrap his head around what they both were offering. They were offering their service, in fact their very lives to him. They were trying to fill the void that Merlin had left. More than anything the Prince wanted to say no, but did he really have the right to do that? Good help was hard to come by and here two men whom he trusted with his life were offering to serve him, but then again no one could replace Merlin.

"I thank you both for your generous offer, but I fear that this Albion you speak will never come to pass without Merlin and his guidance and wisdom. I was never one to admit it before, but I truly respected his council and now more than anything I wish I had it. I fear you both would be protecting nothing, but a kingdom that is surely doomed to fall," Arthur said in a quiet and depressed tone of voice.

"Arthur, the unity of Albion is your destiny as much as it was Merlin's. More so, perhaps," said Lancelot. "Merlin's job was to guide you and serve you and he did."

Percival raised his eyes. He'd been staring at the floor. "You say he has guided you and shared his wisdom with you, maybe he shared enough and gave you the tools to succeed," suggested the burly man.

The man paused. He pressed his lips together and sighed. "We don't want to replace Merlin. No one could do that. We just want to help you and protect you," continued Percival in a quiet voice.

"The Kingdom will fail only if we do not try," Lancelot said. "And as long as there is breath in my lung and a beat in my heart, I will gladly serve you, Arthur…we will serve you. Let us help you. Let us protect this land."

Meanwhile, near the tombs, Freya, Gwaine and Elyan stood. The druid girl was cloaked in her blanket and she held lilies in her hand. She looked towards the two men who flanked either side of her.

"I will be fine. I won't be long," she said. "Then, I probably should be moving on. It's not safe for me to stay here. Merlin risked his life for me. I should not waste his gift."

"We will come with you," Elyan offered. "You need protecting."

Freya shook her head. "No, you can't. It is not safe. I could hurt you," the druid said. "But, thank you." Smiling to the dark-skinned man and then at the long-haired man, Freya pushed open the door and entered.

Elyan frowned. He didn't have much experience with tombs, but he didn't think the door should open so easily. The dark-skinned man felt something was wrong.

The room was massive. The stone walls stretched upwards for miles. It was dark and cool, but peaceful. Striding forward, Freya frowned. The sarcophagus's lid was open. Standing on tiptoe, the girl peered in. There was no body. Sick to her stomach she exited at run.

Gwaine caught the girl by the shoulders. "Freya! Freya, what's wrong," he asked. "Calm down and tell me, mate."

"He's gone. Merlin. His body's been taken," Freya sobbed.

"I'll go tell the Princess," Gwaine muttered as he squeezed the druid's shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Letting go of her, the man hurried to the main part of the castle.

Seeing Lancelot and Percival kneeling before a sour-faced Prince, Gwaine crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmmm, now this isn't a sight you see every day," he muttered. Louder, he said "Hey, Princess, you've got a problem. Your tombs empty. It seems there's been a robbery in the castle."

Arthur looked up at Gwaine, his mind still trying to process what the rogue had just said. His tomb was empty? That meant that Merlin was...oh God!

This day just kept getting better and better! Slowly, Arthur put his hands together, bringing them to his mouth as he blew in to them. This just couldn't be happening!

"The tomb should have been sealed," he began, stating the obvious to those present in the room.  
"Who made the discovery?"

Arthur was moving then even as the question left his lips. He wanted to put the entire thing behind him; Merlin's death included, but with the body missing, just trying to move on was now out of the picture. The Prince gestured for his men to follow him. It was customary to look around and search for clues as to who took Merlin and why.

"Obviously, it wasn't sealed tight enough. You know those grave robbers, they'll figure out all sorts of tricks to get in," Gwaine muttered as he watched Percival and Lancelot stand. "Was there a knighting ceremony? Aw...I love a good knighting ceremony. Such pomp and circumstance they are, but the ale's good!"

The two other men rolled their eyes and shook their heads. This guy was something else. They had never met a man quite like him. When Arthur beaconed to them to follow, they did.

"Who made the discovery, you ask," Gwaine repeated. What should he do? Lie or tell the truth? He decided bending the facts would work. "Does it really matter? We have a body missing."

With that, he turned and headed down the hallway. Out of the castle, he went straight to the tombs. Things were just as he left them (although Elyan and Freya were not there). Looking back at Arthur and the other men, he said, "So, what are we going to do?"

XOXOXO

Morgause watched the whole funeral hidden in the shadows of a shop that sat a little bit off the street and fenced in. It was the perfect spot. No one could see her, but she could see them. She smirked at the scene – oh if they only knew the truth as to what was really gone. When Arthur left, Morgause also snuck away.

With a little magic, she transported herself to Nimueh's cave. There, she found the dark-haired woman bent over the prone figure that was being mourned. The high priestess crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the still warlock. "He looks so innocent… so helpless…so defenseless, just lying there. Who would imagine that that boy had so much power as he aptly demonstrated," mused Morgause, pursing her lip.

"So, what are you going to do with him if he doesn't cooperate," asked the woman. "Lock him up…like you did with what's her face? As long as that boy is kept away from Arthur and Camelot, the city will crumble with any little attack."

She looked at the ceiling as she thought about ruling Camelot. Oh, how nice it will be! "Claiming the throne will be easy. Arthur is beside himself with grief. I saw his eyes…they were lifeless," Morgause informed Nimueh. "And the mandrake root is already playing with Uther. He shall fall into madness shortly."

"That reminds me, I must go and replace the root," she said. "I think it is time to bring my sister, Morgana, into our plans. She's within the city. She can help us conquer it."


	14. Awakened Trouble

Merlin woke with a gasp. His chest heaved with each lungful of air he drew in. His tongue practically hung out with every pant.

Once his breathing was under control, Merlin looked around. He was in a cave, dressed in burial clothes. He had been poisoned; he had died. Now, however, Merlin seemed to be alive. What had happened?

His gaze left his clothes and to the woman before him. It was the same girl from the feast. "What do you want," he demanded. His voice was raspy. "You're not really Bayard's servant, are you?"

The woman turned around and pulled down the hood of her cloak to reveal flaming red hair and a piercing gaze. "My name is Nimueh, I am the Goddess of the Old Religion. I saved your life Emrys, you were already dead, but I used my power over life and death to bring you back."

Merlin glared at the woman. "That was very kind of you. Wouldn't it have been better to not poison me in the first place," the warlock said in a very flippant tone. His body might feel leaden and feeble, but his mind was sharp and his tongue worked perfectly.  
Merlin glared at the woman. "That was very kind of you. Wouldn't it have been better to not poison me in the first place," the warlock said in a very flippant tone. His body might feel leaden and feeble, but his mind was sharp and his tongue worked perfectly.

"And what makes you think that it was I who poisoned you? I did nothing of the sort, I only saved your life." Nimueh countered.

"My gut. I've learned to trust in such matters. I thought something seemed off. I just didn't know what," Merlin replied. This tone was curt.

Slowly she approached Merlin, eyes raking over his features. He was so weak that she knew he couldn't stop her from taking what she wanted, even if he wanted to. "There is only one thing that I want in return from you Merlin," Nimueh said as she raised her hand to gently stroke it across the warlock's right cheek, "I want your magical gifts."

The warlock kept his gaze on the sorceress. He did not trust her (and rightly so). As the woman touched his cheek, he leaned away from her. "Don't touch me," he growled. "Get away from me! I am not going to give you anything. I am not going to help you."

She knew that the boy's talents would greatly far surpass her own. In time, he would be able to kill her with barely a thought. Taking the boy's magic away from him and intermingling it with her own would in essence kill two birds with one stone. It would insure her own survival by making her the most powerful sorceress alive and it would make the boy completely normal; just another pesky human being that needed to be disposed of.

For right now though she couldn't kill him. She couldn't even curse him like she had done to another. No, Merlin was valuable, but once the spell was done he would be worthless to her. Still...killing him would be rash. Perhaps he would be of more use to her alive. If she had the manservant then the Prince was sure to follow...once he knew that the boy was alive. No, it was not Arthur's destiny to die at her hand, that honor had already been given to a Druid boy. But that didn't mean that she couldn't play with fate.

Merlin felt his magic pulse in his veins. He felt it coursing into his limbs and giving him strength. Slowly, the warlock discovered that his body didn't feel as heavy. He flexed his toes and tried to push himself up. With careful movements, he sat himself up and then stood. Resting a hand on the wall, Merlin steadied himself. "If you will excuse me, I am going to leave now. I never want to see you again" he said.

The warlock headed off in what he thought was the proper direction. Of course, it wasn't. he was going in the opposite direction. Merlin stumbled along the caves. He kept his gaze to the ground so he didn't fall or slip. The journey was trying on him and he found the little energy he had slipping. But, He still wandered onwards – he had to keep going. If he didn't, he didn't think he'd get out of this place alive – he wasn't sure he would anyway, but Merlin had to try.

He entered a large and oddly lit cave. Merlin looked at the ceiling to see if there were any lanterns. But, alas, there were none. This was a magically lit place. He could feel the magic pulsing in this area. Spotting a small trickle of water coming from a crevasse in the floor, he went over to it and scooped some of the water up in his hands. After pouring the water into his mouth, he went for some more water, but he stopped as he saw the glowing eyes of some foul creature.

"Hello, you look tired," she purred. The young woman was very pretty. She wore a clingy, green dress and her white-blonde locks tumbled over her thin shoulders and veiled her oval face. "Come with me and rest."

Merlin shook his head. "No," the warlock said. He backed up as the lady raised a hand.

Her hand and arm transformed into a tentacle. It shot out and grabbed his ankle. Screaming, Merlin was dragged towards the creature.

Without thinking, Merlin shouted a spell. Fire came from his hand and struck the creature. Crying out, she let go of him. The fiend sizzled as smoke rose from her. After a moment, the thing was dead; he'd burned the creature.

Panting, Merlin looked at the charred creature. With shaky legs, he wandered away. Something felt off. He couldn't tell what it was, but it wasn't right.

Nimueh appeared from out of the shadows. She had seen Merlin burn her pet to death. Poor creature, it had only done what it knew how to do and the warlock had killed her for it.

Slowly she raised a hand towards the young man, a smirk on her face. "There is no escape. You cannot run and you cannot hide yourself from me."

Merlin wheeled around to face the witch. "I will escape, even if it is the last thing I do," he promised. The warlock watched Nimueh. What was she going to do?

She whispered a spell under her breath and then all of a sudden a ball of light shot from her hand and flew over to Merlin, smashing in to his chest and knocking him off of his feet.

"It would be better for you not to resist young warlock. It is not your destiny to die at my hand." Nimueh said. Those words seemed familiar to her. Now where had she heard those words before? Ah yes...she had said the very same thing to Prince Arthur when he had come to the forest of Balor in search of the Mortaeus flower.

"It is my duty to protect Arthur. That is what I have been told and that is what I hold true. Besides, I have no woman in my life and I doubt I ever will. Now, if you excuse me, I am leaving, " Merlin pushed himself up and continued along until he reached a feeble looking stone bridge.

Merlin yelled out as the fireball hit his Chest. He lay there, with his eyes closed and his chest heaving. "No? I think I already did... Die at your hand. I will resist. I will fight. You will not have me," Merlin growled.

She didn't seem to hear him though. Instead, she kept speaking. "However that doesn't mean that I cannot make your life absolutely miserable. I have seen your future, Merlin. I know what it is that you are destined for and it is not what you have been led to believe. I see a young lady and a child in your future, and the three of you live out your days in peace and happiness. If you defy me I will make sure that none of that comes to pass."

Merlin yelled out as the fireball hit his chest. He lay there, with his eyes closed and his chest heaving. "No? I think I already did... Die at your hand. I will resist. I will fight. You will not have me," Merlin growled.

She didn't seem to hear him though. Instead, she kept speaking. "However that doesn't mean that I cannot make your life absolutely miserable. I have seen your future, Merlin. I know what it is that you are destined for and it is not what you have been led to believe. I see a young lady and a child in your future, and the three of you live out your days in peace and happiness. If you defy me I will make sure that none of that comes to pass."

"My destiny is to protect Arthur and help him bring about the Golden Age of Albion. It is what I have been told and what I hold true. Besides, I have no woman in my life. I doubt I ever will. Now, if you excuse me, I must go," the warlock countered.

Coming to a tiny bridge, Merlin peered down over each side. "How am I going to get across this," Merlin muttered. He took a deep breath and placed a foot on the bridge. The rock below him creaked and crumbled. Hastily, he looked up.

Wisps of white smoke beings swarmed over his head. They darted at him and around him and pushed him forward and backwards. He wobbled on his spot and to keep from falling, he crouched. "I mean no harm," he said in the ancient tongue. "I am leaving! Let me pass."

The winds died down, but there was a rumble. The ground below and the ceiling above him shook. Standing fast, he ran until he was at the other end of the bridge. There was a break in the stone and only a small ledge for him to jump onto. If he wasn't careful, he'd fall to certain death.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped, but he missed. Before plummeting into the cavern, he grasped the a gut out in the stone wall in front of him and started to clamor up. Hearing a crashing sound, he looked up as a rock landed on his arm. Throwing his head back, he screamed. "brecan," he panted watching the rocks break apart.

Scrambling onto the ledge, he cradled his arm and leaned against the wall panting hard and feeling drained of energy and magic. Wearily, he stood and stumbled along the little path until he reached yet another cave.  
In the darkness of yet another cave, Nimueh watched Merlin move. He was becoming more and more turned around with each step he took. That was how she had designed her home and the spells she had used in it's construction assisted to confuse those who stepped inside. Only she was immune to them. Only she could enter and exit the cave system at will. Everyone else would never find the way out and would slowly go mad.

She smirked. Merlin was walking right in to her trap and the best part of it was that he didn't even know it. The cave that he had just entered in to held creatures of magic but they were so tiny that they were invisible to the naked eye. There would be a bowl filled with crystal clear water and near the bowl there would be a plain looking glass. The creatures would be in the water and they would be on the glass. Once ingested or once the creatures found an open wound they would seep in to the warlock's blood stream.  
The beings alone wouldn't be enough to take his magic but they would make it easier to take it. The small stone that she had enchanted and placed at the exit on the far side of the chamber would actually be the one to draw Merlin's magic from him. All the warlock had to do was get close enough to trigger it and then his magic would be stripped from him. There would be no way to get out of that cave without triggering the rock and there was no way for Merlin to go back either because the bridge had been destroyed.

The smile still on her face, Nimueh continued to watch Merlin. It was only going to be a matter of time now.

Merlin stumbled along. Pain and exhaustion numbed his sense. He was also so, very thirsty. He needed water, now.

Spying a bowl that was being filled by water dripping from the ceiling, he went over to it. This seemed a little odd, but he was too tired to think about it. Filling the glass, he drank it all. Then, he filled it again and drank it too.

"I have to get out of here," Merlin said. "I need to think..." Merlin sat down on the ground. Leaning his head back the warlock tried to keep his mind on the problem, but soon the warlock was asleep.

Out of the darkness of this area, a blonde-haired woman watched. She clung to a pillar as she looked at the stranger. This was the first new person she had seen in 26 years. It was exciting and frightening at the same time.

The woman didn't know if the man was friend or foe. The boy looked so young and innocent; surely he couldn't be an enemy. However she had been wrong before.

Carefully the woman moved, the chain connected to the manacle around her ankle tinkled as she moved. She left the protection of the pillar and slowly approached the young man. She felt so sorry for him for she knew what was to become of him. Nimueh would take his magic and then she would make him her prisoner. She had done that to so many people.

The water that the boy had drunk wasn't entirely water and now what hadn't been possible suddenly was. If the young man passed by the exit on the other side of the room then his magic would be taken from him. If he used his magic in any way then it would be taken from him as well. Perhaps she could convince the boy to stay and not try to use his magic. He would be safe that way; Nimueh wouldn't be able to touch him.

That cave had been the young woman's home for the past 26 years; ever since Nimueh had taken her away from her family. Camelot...Uther. Sometimes it was hard for her to remember what her husband looked like. Sometimes she could see his face in her dreams and then at other times it was a struggle to remember the color of his eyes. Then there was her son, her baby. She had heard Gaius say that Arthur wasn't breathing and then...the last thing she remembered hearing before she woke up in the cave was the sound of a baby crying. A tear rolled down her cheek. She had never even gotten to see her son let alone hold him in her arms.

Raising a hand to her face Ygraine wiped the single tear away. There was no use crying over that. She was Nimueh's prisoner and would continue to be until she died. There was no escape.  
The chain dragged along the dirt and rock floor as Ygraine moved. She gathered her purple cloak; in fact it was the one she had been buried in, and brought it over to the young lad.

The cloak was old, dirty and had several holes in it but it was still comfortable at it kept her arm all of those dark and lonely nights. Gently, Ygraine draped the old cloak over Merlin before she backed up and sat down on a rock.

Merlin jerked as the fabric was draped over his thin body. Jarring his arm, he grunted and gritted his teeth. Gods, it hurt! Blurrily, he looked around. The slight sleep had disoriented him.

Noticing the woman sitting on a rock, he frowned. "Did I die again? Please, tell me I didn't," he said. "But, you're dead, aren't you? You're Ygraine, Queen of Camelot. You died in childbirth. If I'm not dead, have I started seeing ghosts?"

Merlin jerked as the fabric was draped over his thin body. Jarring his arm, he grunted and gritted his teeth. Gods, it hurt! Blurrily, he looked around. The slight sleep had disoriented him.

Noticing the woman sitting on a rock, he frowned. "Did I die again? Please, tell me I didn't," he said. "But, you're dead, aren't you? You're Ygraine, Queen of Camelot. You died in childbirth. If I'm not dead, have I started seeing ghosts?"

Hearing her name, Ygraine straightened up a little. How did this young man know who she was? She had never seen him before, granted he would have been a baby the last time she had been free.

Merlin was confused, he was very confused. The warlock looked at the ground for a moment and then looked at Ygraine. He noticed the chain on her ankle and followed it with his eyes until it disappeared in to the darkness.

"You're not dead. You're not a ghost. I'm not seeing things. I'm not dead. Right? You've been held prisoner," Merlin muttered.

Ygraine sighed and bowed her head for a moment. "For 26 years I've been Nimueh's prisoner. This cave has been my home all of that time," she said as she looked back up at Merlin. "She told me it was all part of the deal that Uther struck with her. But, come now. What is your name dear one? Where do you come from?"

"My name's Merlin, ma'am," the warlock said. He stammered a little from fear and cold. With one hand, the warlock wrapped the cloak around his thin shoulders. "I was born in Ealdor, but my mother sent me to Camelot. I've been in the service of the Prince for a few months. I got the job by saving his life. I then sort of died saving his life. Nimueh brought me back from death."

At the mention of Camelot's prince, Ygraine perked up even more though she remained silent for the time being.

Merlin thought about what had happened. Sadness filled his eyes. He didn't remember Arthur fishing him from the river or even Merlin telling the Prince to go, but him not listening. "It's a longer story than that. I didn't die at first. I seemed to get better. But…I did something….and it angered the Prince greatly. He exiled me. After that, I got worse and then I died," he stammered.

Ygraine shook her head. This was all a lot to take in. She hadn't heard of Camelot in 26 years, now this Merlin came along and began a tale of woe so great that it made her head spin.

"Explain to me what happened. I cannot believe my son would banish you without a reason," Ygraine said. She wanted to believe that there was a piece of her in her son and that he would do what was just and right, but he had grown up with Uther. Then again, the Uther she knew had been a fair and just king. What had happened to Camelot when she had been taken?

"We were walking in the hallways and a large beam broke," Merlin began. Merlin then stopped as tears formed in his eyes. He was scared. His tone was slow and fearful. Here he was telling the Queen of Camelot (albeit supposedly dead Queen) what had happened. No one, but Arthur knew the truth. He had never thought he'd get a chance to tell his story.

He took a deep breath in and then let it out. "I…I used my magic to save Arthur. I blew it up before it fell on him," Merlin finished. "He didn't know. He wasn't supposed to know yet. He got very angry. I guess he wanted me to die slowly and painfully from poison I'd drank to save him a few days earlier…maybe he wanted me tracked like a deer. I don't know. I know I saw so much anger and hate in his eyes."

Merlin shook his head. His lips had turned completely downwards and he was shaking. "Magic is banned in Camelot, ma'am. Under penalty of death," the warlock whispered. "It's been that way for…well since Arthur's birth. Women, men, children, they were hung, burnt at the stake, decapitated, or drowned if the King thought there was magic involved. There was a purge where many, many magic users were killed. "

"I can't help who I am, ma'am. I was born with magic. I was using it before I could walk or talk. I've only used it to help people and to protect Arthur," Merlin concluded.

Ygraine made sure to keep the look on her face smooth and even. Inside however, she was screaming. What the hell had happened to her husband that he would raise their son with so much hatred towards people with magic? He had promised her that he would treat everyone fairly and justly. Now she was hearing that Uther had broken his promise to her.

Was it because she had 'died' at the hands of Nimueh? If so, Uther's promise to her should have held firm. Perhaps he had been looking for any reason he could find to attack those with magic.

"I am sure that you did what was for the best, Merlin. I may have just met you, but I do not see any ill intent coming from you in regards to my son. I am pleased to hear that he is still alive, no matter his tasteless upbringing."

Merlin nodded. "I did the only thing I could've," he said, leaning his head against the stone wall. "And I don't want to hurt Arthur. I never did. It's destiny to protect him, at least that is what I was told. I was supposed to help him unite the five lands to create Albion. I have taken that role…seriously."

Ygraine stood up and walked closer to Merlin, the chain connected to her ankle dragging across the floor. "I know it may not seem like much, dear one, but you have little to fear here...even Nimueh. She is not as powerful as she wants you to believe, but you must be careful. She has many ways to get what she wants," Ygraine said.

"I'm not afraid. I've faced a lot of things. I was just…scared to talk about who I am and what happened. My magic is something I've kept a secret. It's something I don't talk about or do in public. People used to think I was a monster," the warlock whispered. "I just want to go home. I want my mother."

He looked around the space. "We're going to get out of here, Ygraine. Even if it's the last thing I do, I am going to get you out of here," Merlin said.

Sanding, he aimed his hand at the chains. Whispering a spell, his eyes flash golden and the chains fall from around Ygraine. He smiled at her. "Let's…" he began, but didn't finish.

Merlin gasped. Golden wisps of something came from his mouth. The hovered and then entered the bowl where Merlin had drank. The warlock's eyes glaze over. The once inquisitive expression was replaced by a childlike and very innocent look. With his eyes rolling back in his head, he crumbled to the ground and was still.

XOXOXO

Morgana gently shut the door to her bedroom chambers and then turned to face her bed. It had been a long and trying day. Uther was getting worse and worse and Arthur...she didn't know how to describe him. He was moody, belligerent and depressed...and those were just his daily good points! She understood a little of what he must have been feeling. His manservant had died and then the boy's body had been stolen. She could understand the sadness and anger he must have been feeling but he should have put that behind him. It was his duty to manage the kingdom since Uther couldn't, not go running off in search of a corpse.

"If I were Queen of Camelot, I wouldn't let such reckless emotions control my decisions..." she told herself as she crossed to the mirror so she could brush her hair.

Out of the shadows a blonde-haired woman watched. She listened to Morgana's wish. Oh, this was too good. It was too easy. "Maybe you will be. Maybe you should be," Morgause said as she revealed herself.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Morgause, daughter of Vivien. I am privy to some delectable information pertaining to your father," she said. "I happened upon a letter your father wrote mine. Here, read it and see."

The woman laid a scroll on the table. "You may keep it," Morgause said. With that, the blond-headed sorceress left the room to replace his secret bed companion (a mandrake root).

When the woman left, Morgana picked up the scroll and opened it. After a moment her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Surprise quickly turned to anger as she folded up the scroll. He had lied to her! He had lied to them all! Uther was her father not her guardian and Arthur was her brother?! That meant that she was next in line for the throne, not him! Camelot was hers by right! She turned back around and marched to her closed bedroom door but something made her stop. The people would not accept her as heir, at least not yet. No, they wouldn't unless Uther and Arthur were out of the way. Both of them had to be disposed of but not yet. No, she needed a plan. Grabbing her cloak, Morgana slipped in to it and left her chambers to go in search of one that could help her.


	15. Earth Rumbles

Merlin could have been out for minutes or hours or even days. He wasn't exactly sure. There was no natural light to reveal any changes that would or could hint to the passage of time. Merlin couldn't remember why he was here or much that had happened recently. He couldn't remember much of anything. Sometime felt wrong, but he couldn't place it. It felt like a pressure in his head. His eyes drifted about and then fell on Ygraine. "I remember…you," he stammered.

Ygraine was doing her best to remain calm for Merlin's sake. Nimueh had come; the smirk on her face as usual. She had done something, just what Ygraine didn't know but another spell was cast and light began to pour out of the bowl in to a clear stone around Nimueh's neck. Once the bowl was empty, Merlin's body had begun to glow a bit before a similar light had begun to leave his body, drift over and disappear in to the stone as well. All of that had been several hours ago and still the light which Ygraine guessed was his magic, was still being taken from him.

The warlock tried to sit up, but couldn't. Defeated, he flopped back. Overhead was little golden bits shining. They arched over him towards a bowl. Actually they arched from him. With his good arm, he reached for them. One of the lights touched him – it was warm and tickled. He giggled. A childlike expression was in his eyes.

Bored of them, his eyes drifted to Ygraine and then to the chains. "I do that," he asked.

Ygraine looked down at the broken chain near her feet. Yes, Merlin had broken that chain but Nimueh had simply replaced with another chain made more powerful and strong because she had used Merlin's own magic to make it stronger.

"Yes," she murmured, petting the top of Merlin's head with her hand, "You did that sweetie..."

Merlin looked up at Ygraine. He saw her and yet he didn't. The warlock noticed her eyes, her nose, and her lips. Yet, none of the parts fit together. It didn't make sense to him. He noticed the new chains surrounding the woman. Had he done that too?

"They're back," he whispered. "Why? Did I do wrong? Didn't work right?"

"No sweetie, it is nothing that you have or haven't done. A mean lady has done this to me. I have been held here like this for a long time. She does not want to let me go," Ygraine explained, using words and terms that she hoped would make more sense to him.

The warlock frowned as tears shined in his blue eyes. Slowly he nodded. "Okay," he said. His tone was simpering and his voice wavered from uncertainty and pain. "Wish I could help. I don't like bad things."

Merlin could feel something continue to happen. The warlock kept feeling things slip from him. It was scary and his face showed it. Merlin's eyes widened and he reached towards the woman.

Was she mom? He wasn't sure, but he hoped that she was. The lady was here with him. That meant they were connected, right? "Mummy," he asked. His voice sounded like that of a child.

Ygraine swallowed, having been about to say that she wasn't his mother but she caught the frightened, childlike expression on his face and she couldn't do it. "Yes Merlin," she said as a soft smile came to her face, "I'm here..."

"I'm scared. Arm hurts," he stammered. "Why here?" He didn't understand and he didn't like it. "Home! I want home!"

Nimueh strode out of the shadows. It had been enjoyable to watch him. Oh, how might he had been. Now look at this. Look at him. A sniveling, childlike thing, that was so useless and helpless.

"You're never going home. Merlin," she purred. "This is where you will always be."

"You leave him alone Nimueh! You've already ruined my life you don't need to ruin his as well!" Ygraine said, standing up ready to defend the warlock. Nimueh simply smiled and whispered a spell which subsequently sent Ygraine flying to smash against the wall.

Merlin turned his gaze to the woman. An odd snarl crossed his face. He screamed. His eyes flashed and the wall behind the woman collapsed on top of her. The man gasped as the last little bit of gold slithered from the warlock's parted mouth.

As the dust settled, the stones were thrown back by Nimueh. She stormed over to the motionless body that was Merlin; already recognizing the sheer terror she saw in his eyes. "What a fool. He thinks he can stop me," the woman said with a laugh. "I should be mad, shouldn't I? He did, after all, just try to kill me. Ygraine, tell me what should I do with him? Killing the boy would be a mercy. But, keeping him alive and like this would be… a treat."

"A treat?" Ygraine asked as she slowly got back to her feet, "You disgust me! You have no right to do this to him! He has done nothing to you and yet you wage war against him with no mercy!"

"Maybe not a treat for him. No, definitely not. He will be like this until the end of his days and if he recovers, he will be damaged. I should say a child in a man's body," Nimueh said looking from Ygraine to Merlin and then back again.

The sorceress raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I have no right? He is the enemy. He sided with Uther. Anyone working for that sniveling husband of yours is an enemy of mine. But, I haven't been merciless. Far from it. I offered Merlin the prospect of joining me as a united front. But, he declined," she replied.

"So, what should I do with him? Leave him to be the eternal toddler or put him out of his misery? It's your call. I got what I wanted from him. Magic...soaring, wild magic. Such power! It's delectable," Nimueh concluded.

Ygraine was beyond mad. Every single word that Nimueh said just kept pushing her closer and closer to the edge. How dare she speak ill of her husband! Yes she hadn't seen him in what felt like a life time and yes he had probably changed a great deal but he was still hers and she would not have anyone speaking ill about him!

"You have already caused enough harm...to the both of us Nimueh," Ygraine said as she walked over and knelt down beside Merlin, shielding his body with her own.

"Oh, you do not know the half of it, my Queen. It is not I who has created fear. It is not I who has slaughtered a people who was once revered," Nimueh spat as she stepped forward.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at Ygraine. "Do you really know what your husband has done for the last 26 years? He has killed every single magic user he comes across. Every man, woman, child were rounded up and slaughtered. Some drowned, some hung, some beheaded, and others burned at the stake like an animal. Uther killed all of the dragons and Dragonlords, too. Even the druid's are not safe anymore. This is war."

"You will not touch him again...!"

Every night she prayed to the gods that somehow, someway Nimueh would be struck down, that she herself would be freed from this misery. Now she could only pray harder; for both her and Merlin's sakes.

Nimueh shrugged. "Very well. He'll more than likely die down here, anyway. He can't swallow and can't chew," the sorceress pointed out. "Without his magic he is nothing."

XOXO

Meanwhile, Percival, Lancelot, and Gwaine were riding along with Arthur in a futile search to find something – anything – to lead them to Merlin's body. The group had been searching for several hours and there hadn't been a single clue.

"This is hopeless, Princess. We haven't seen anything! What are you expecting to find, some gigantic sign saying 'Merlin is that way'," asked Gwaine as he shifted in the saddle. He was getting pretty sore.

Lancelot looked around. "Nothing is hopeless, but Gwaine's right, we haven't seen anything. I think we might be going in circles. See the tree with the bark rubbed off? We passed that about two hours ago," the knight said, as he pointed to the tree missing bark.

Then, the ground below them began to shake. The horses whinnied and neighed. The beasts reared in attempts to buck their riders.

The ground began to split apart in a few locations. It was shaking so violently that it toppled down trees; the branches of some hitting the horses and their riders. They were all thrown to the ground but Arthur was up on his feet in moments.

"LET'S MOVE!" he roared, motioning for his men to follow him.

Percival was the first to stand. Then, Lancelot. However, Gwaine was still. Seeing that the rogue hadn't stirred, Lancelot made his way over to the man.

"Gwaine? Gwaine, wake up," Lancelot said, kneeling beside him. The dark-haired warrior slapped he other man on the cheeks, which made him stir.

"I was dreaming of a lovely apple flavored peach. Why did you wake me," Gwaine said in a cross voice.

Lancelot sighed as he helped Gwaine stand. "We've got to go," he called, looking off towards the caves. There was something at the mouth of stone mounds.

"What is that," Lancelot asked as he pointed to the light in front of them. The ground beneath them was calming down, so it was easier to walk. Thus, Lancelot staggered forward a little.


End file.
